My Bestfriend's Sister
by Demenaforever13
Summary: Demi has been in love with Selena for as long as she can remember and she plans on telling her can she get the help of her best friend, Luke, who is Selena's brother to help her tell her. Or will her plan backfire? Find out in My Bestfriend's Sister Demi/Selena
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything besides a couple of characters  
**So I am still going to continue Forever Yours but I got this amazing idea and I just had to write it. I owe MsftsStayStrong for the name of this story so Ya and you check her story ****Age is Only a**** Number because its amazing**

* * *

Chapter 1 Demi POV

Have you ever liked someone so much but you knew it was wrong to like them? No? Well I have and let me tell you it sucks. I can't even it just stinks so much. Oh Sorry let me introduce myself, Hi! I'm Demi Lovato and I am 17 and I have two sisters younger and older and a loving family, oh Ya, and I am in love with my best friends sister. She is just so gorgeous and amazing I don't even know...but the problem is, she is my best friends sister, he knows I like her and it makes things a little weird. My best friend is Luke Gomez and he is the most amazing guy in the world. He is my b.f.f.l I have known him since I was 3 and we have been friends since. He sticks up for me and protects me from everyone that wants to hurt me not to mention he is super cute. I would have a huge crush on him if I wasn't so in love with his sister. Her name is Selena Gomez and she is so amazing and so cute. Don't even get me started. I don't talk to her that much but when we do talk it is usually short conversations. I mean we don't hate each other but we aren't super close, but I mean if I tried a little harder we would be closer. I was brought out of my thoughts by none other than Luke himself, he came and sat next to me and smiled and handed me a book. In case you were wondering what Luke looks like he has black hair, that is kind of like a mini Mohawk, tan skin. A little stubble on his face and dark brown eyes and a killer body that every guy wants.  
"What's this" I said looking at the book  
"The book I borrowed from you" What? And then it hit me  
"Luke I let you borrow this in 4th grade" He smiled at me and I knew he was gonna try to give me some bullshit  
"My sister gave it back to me, you know my sister Selena" I knew what he was doing he was trying to get out of it  
"Shut up!"  
"You know I am kidding that I love you" He smiled and I rolled my eyes  
He got this big grin on his face and I pushed him a little and he laughed  
"What we doing today?"  
"Want to have a sleep over?" I asked him  
"Yours or Mine?" He smiled and I smiled  
"Yours" I said  
"Mine" He said we said it at the same time and we then busted out laughing  
We got up and headed to our class together see we are in school we are both juniors along with his sister and my sister is a senior.  
As we were walking so many girls were staring at Luke but he was used to it. You see you know how every school who is so freaking hot and every girl wants well that would be Luke because he has, like I said, a killer body and he is super hot and apparently every girl wants to be me because of how close I am with him  
"Demi...Demi...DEMI!"  
"Huh? What?"  
He smiled  
"C'mon" We turned and walked into class and we walked over to our group of friends and sat with them  
Our group consists of: Joe, Nick, and Kevin Jonas, Alyson Stoner, Ashley Tisdale, and Taylor Swift  
"Hey guys" Luke and I said  
"When are you two going to get married" Alyson said and she motioned between Luke and I  
"No" Luke said "Besides I like someone else" He said then glanced at Ashley. And Yes Luke does like Ashley he has for a while  
"Me too" I said and they all looked at us with interest  
"Who's that?" Kevin said  
"A-not gonna happen" Luke said and laughed  
"The only people who need to know who we like are each other so" I said and Luke laughed  
"You guys stink"  
"I-"  
"Take your seats" Mrs. Olsen said coming into the class  
We all got in our seats and I sat next to Luke. Ashley sat next to Taylor, Alyson next to Joe, and Nick next to Kevin  
Luke and I just talked about the crap we usually talk about

* * *

After our morning classes we went to lunch and sat down  
"So guys I was thinking about throwing a party" Joe said  
"NO!" Kevin and Nick both yelled at him  
"How about I throw a party" Ashley said  
"That would be awesome" Luke said and smiled at her and she smiled at him and all I was thinking was 'wow he has it bad for her'  
"Would you go?" She asked to him  
"Of course I would"  
"Then I will throw a party"  
"Would you not if he wasn't going?" Kevin asked  
"Probably not"  
"Why not?" Alyson asked  
"Because no one would go to it" She said  
"That's not true" Luke said  
"Yes it is" Nick said  
"Ya you and your sister are the most popular people in school even though you guys don't hang out in school" Joe said  
"We do sometimes" a voice that I am very familiar with came from behind us  
We turned and saw Selena approaching  
"Ya what she said" Luke said smiling  
Selena walked over and sat next to Luke  
"Why are you over here?" He asked  
"No she can be over here as much as she wants" Joe said staring at Selena. Hey he needs to back off that is my women.  
"Can you not" Luke said looking at Joe and Nick who were both staring at Selena. Ya you tell them Luke  
"Anyways, I came to talk to you" Selena said looking at Luke  
"Whyyy?" Luke said whining he should be happy I wish she would talk to me  
"We need to spend more time together" Selena said  
"Why?"  
"Because mom wants us to look like best friends because Aunt Sonya is coming next week" Selena replied  
Luke started banging his head on the table and started cussing under his breath  
"I know right" She said. You see Luke and Selena don't like their Aunt Sonya because she is always boasting about how amazing her kids are and making Luke and Selena look like terrible kids  
"Fine we can hang at Ashley's party"  
"Ok bye bro"  
"See ya sis"  
"Dude your sister is so hot" Nick said  
"Shut up!" Luke said  
"Would it be cool if I asked her out" Nick said. NO!  
"Hell No!, I would kill you" Luke said "The only one I would allow to date my sister would be someone like Demi" He said smiling "Someone I can trust, not some manwhore" He said looking at Joe and Nick  
"Well than" They both muttered  
I smiled and then the bell rang and we walked to class together

* * *

We all have a class together including Selena and her friends and it is Music. The one class I can excel at and it is my favorite class in the world by far. We are always put into groups of 11. And my group is interesting. It is me, Luke, Ashley, Alyson, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Taylor, Dallas, Selena, and Miley. Miley is Selena's best friend and Taylor has a huge crush on her. And Dallas is my sister. We were sitting there and the teacher is always late so we were all talking.  
In order of who sits by who is Luke, Ashley, Dallas, Joe, Kevin, Alyson, Nick, Taylor, Miley, Selena, and Me. The odds right  
"That is not true" Selena said  
"Is too" Luke said  
"Wait what are we talking about" I said  
The both looked at me and then Luke spoke  
"Selena used to try to rap when she was younger" I turned and looked at Selena who was blushing  
"No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No" "Yes do I need to show the video" "Don't you dare"  
He smiled and I hit his arm and he just laughed  
"Why are you trying to embarrass her?"  
"Because it is fun"  
"Ass" Selena said  
"Bitch" He said  
They glared at each other and these are the moments when I hate sitting in between them  
See they have moments when they are completely rude to each other but they get along most of the time  
"Can you guys wait to fight when I am not in the middle of you" I said  
They both glanced at me  
"Ya"  
"I guess"  
"good"  
They didn't talk to each other the rest of the class. Luke talked to Ashley and Dallas the rest of the class and Selena talked to Miley and Taylor. Funny thing Luke likes Ashley and Dallas. He knows Dallas because of me and he knows Ashley because of School. I think it's weird that he likes Dallas but then again I am in love with Selena who is his sister.  
The teacher came in and started telling us about different Notes and that crap to bad I already know all about this class because Luke and I took it already so we were talking to each other for some time

* * *

We had gotten to the end of the day and Luke drove Selena and I too his house and we were in his room talking and yes the door was closed because his mom knows we would never do anything. I am super close with his family because I am best friends with Luke.  
"You know what you should do" I said to Luke  
"What?" He asked  
"Help me go out with your sister" He looked at me and didn't say anything  
"..." Oh Man!  
"Luke?"  
"No" He said then went back to what he was doing  
"Why Not?"  
"I am not helping you get with my sister"  
"Why?"  
"Because it would be weird"  
"Luke" I said stressing the U  
"Demi" He said doing what I did except stressing the I  
I smiled and put my head on his shoulder  
"Please"  
"How about I think about it?"  
"Ok" I said excitedly  
He smiled and kissed the top of my head and I laid on his bed and put my head on his chest. His shirt rose a bit because he was laying down and I drew shapes on the visible skin and by the way his breathing was I could tell he fell asleep he always does that when I draw shapes and I started drifting and then I fell asleep

* * *

**So tell me what you think...I hope you like it and you know review and let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought why not get another chapter out**

* * *

Chapter 2 Demi POV  
I woke up with my arms wrapped around Luke's stomach and his arms wrapped protectively around me  
I smiled up at him and tried to get out of his grip but it was really tight he doesn't like when I try this but oh well. I started pushing him until he fell of the bed  
"Ahh!" Luke yelled as he fell off the bed  
I laughed and he glared at me and I gave him my best innocent look and he rolled his eyes  
"Your so mean" He said getting up  
"I am not" I said and pretended to be offended  
"Yes you are" He said and opened his door to see Selena ready to knock  
"May I help you?" He asked  
"I don't know can you?" She shot back  
"Don't get smart with me" He said with a glare  
"Well I guess I wont tell you dinner is ready" She glared  
"Oops! You already did" He smiled  
"Damn it Luke!"  
He smiled and hugged her and she hugged him back and then pinched his side  
"Ow! Why would you do that?" He said rubbing his side  
"Just making sure this was real that you were actually giving me a hug" She replied  
"O-ok" He smiled and then walked over to his dresser and took his shirt of changing it  
"Hi Selena" I said and out the corner of my eye I could see Luke smirk  
"Hey Demi" I said real casual  
"How are you?"  
"I'm great yourself?"  
"Perfect"  
"I'm going downstairs for dinner, be down their" She said looking at look  
"Yes mom" He said with annoyance in his voice  
She left and he smiled at me and I know why  
"Shut up Luke" I said and his smile grew  
"Oh c'mon that was awesome you actually talked to her"  
"Ugh! Did you decide if you're gonna help me?" I asked hoping he would say yes  
"If I help you I will be on two conditions"  
"What are the conditions?"  
"One: We still get our sleepovers, and two: If she says no you back off" I said  
"Deal" I said excitedly  
He smiled and nodded  
"Awesome so what's first"  
"Step 1: Have an actual conversation with her, see what she likes and try to get close to her" What!?  
"Why can't you just tell me that stuff"  
"Because that is cheating"  
"No it's not" I argued  
"Yes it is"  
"I need to get permission from you about something" He said and he looks kind of nervous  
"What is it?"  
"I-"  
"LUCAS JAMES GOMEZ!" Luke's mom yelled  
"Yes?" Luke yelled back  
"It is dinner you can talk to Demi when we're done"  
He groaned and we got up and walked downstairs  
"What are we having?"  
"Spaghetti and Meatballs" Selena said  
"Who made it?"  
"I cooked the noodles and your sister made the meatballs"  
"Shut up!" Selena said before he could say anything  
"Well..."  
"So how was everybody's day?"  
"Great" Luke said  
"Amazing" Selena said  
"Demi?"  
"It was great"  
"What did you do?" she asked me  
"I hung out with Luke most of the day and I talked with Bridget"  
"Bridget?" Selena said with something in her voice, but, I couldn't tell what  
"Ya we have 1st and 3rd together" Luke was smiling at Selena and she was glaring at him  
"Oh" She said looking down  
"Jealous?" Luke said. Selena and I looked at him  
"No, why would I be jealous?" She said  
"You tell me" He said looking at Selena  
She glared at him  
"How's Heather?" Oh Shit she did not just bring up Heather. Luke looked hurt or broken  
"Fuck you" He said as he got up and walked out of the room  
"Luke!" His mom yelled at him. I quickly went into protective best friend mode. I don't care if I am in love with her no one talks to Luke like that  
"Why would you say that to him?" I asked. She looked at me  
"You know how sensitive he is about that?"  
"I know"  
"Then why would you do that?"  
"He just pissed me off"  
"So you bring up the girl who screwed him over?"  
"I'm sorry"  
"I am not the person you should be apologizing too"  
She got up and walked upstairs and I just finished eating and then sat on the couch watching tv

* * *

Luke POV  
I hate her so much now. I don't know what Demi sees in her she is such a bitch. She knows how hurt I was after Heather that I just stopped caring about what I did with my relationships. Tears started going down my face as I thought about her. A minute later I heard footsteps, I looked up and saw Selena standing there  
"What do you want?" I said bitterly  
She looked at me and sat down on the edge of my bed "I'm Sorry"  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I"  
"You knew everything that happened, you knew how hurt I was after it"  
"I'm so sorry Luke, I didn't mean it"  
"Then why say it?"  
"Because you made me so mad"  
"I was just joking"  
"I know"  
"Do you really?"  
"Yes I was just mad because you were right I was jealous-"That caught my attention  
"Wait, What, you were jealous"  
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"Because I think I like Demi" She said real fast and then she covered her mouth and my eyes widened. Well getting them together will be easier than I thought  
"You like Demi"  
"Maybe, I don't know"  
"Holy Crap" I said putting my head back and putting the pieces together in my head  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes I'm good"  
"So how would you feel about me asking her out?"  
"Don't ask her out"  
"Why not?" She asked  
"Just Don't" I said  
"WHY!?" She stood up  
"Girl don't you yell at me, I am still pissed at you" She sat down  
"Listen, Get to know her first, learn things about her like what she likes and stuff" I explained, She gave me a look  
"Why can't you just tell me that stuff" God she sounds just like Demi. These two were made for each other  
"Shit just listen to me don't ask her out"  
"Ugh! Fine!" She said  
"Now I am going out because I have somewhere to be in about 20 minutes" I said looking at my watch  
"You are going downstairs and are going to make conversation with Demi ok?"  
"OK but where are you going?"  
"Out"  
"Ok but if you get in trouble for leaving and not telling someone where your going don't come crying to me" Ugh! She can be so annoying sometimes  
"I'm not worried, I aint going anywhere crazy"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise"  
I hugged her and then we walked downstairs together. Demi looked at us and smiled  
"You guys make up"  
"Yep" I said "And I hate to do this while my wife is here" I said looking at Demi and she smiled and Selena glared at me "But I am going out so you guys can hang until I get back"  
"When will you be back" Demi said  
"I don't know" I said and grabbed my jacket and walked out  
A couple of minutes later I arrived to where I was going  
I knocked on the door and it opened to show a very pretty girl  
"Hey Hottie" She said  
"Hey Sexy" I replied and she smiled and grabbed my jacket and pulled me in and started kissing me  
"Parents?" I asked  
"Out of town"  
"Sisters?"  
"Both out"  
"Perfect" I said and then she pulled me upstairs

* * *

Demi POV  
Freaking Luke leaving me alone with his Sister. We watched tv for some time and then I broke the silence  
"So.." I said  
"So.." She said  
"What do you want to watch?"  
"I don't know"  
"Want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure" She said  
I pulled out and I love scary movies so I automatically looked a those  
"Want to watch The Shining?" I asked  
"S-sure" She said  
So we sat there and watched the movie and she was sat next to me. And a really scary part came on and she jumped right into me and I just wrapped my arms around her instinctively  
I could feel her breath on my neck and it drove me crazy  
"S-sorry" She said  
"I-it's fine" I replied and she slowly pulled away and we were staring in each other's eyes. She glanced at my lips and I did the same and next thing I know were both leaning forward  
Are lips meet in the middle and let me tell you best KISS ever. I run my tongue across her bottom lip and she opens and I push my tongue in and she moans at contact. I get bold and pull her into my lap and she buried her hands in my hair and I put mine on her hips. And then as fate has it...  
"Holy Shit!" Luke says staring at us with her still in my lap. His eyes are wide and he is frozen in place  
"Luke!" Selena and I both say and she jumps off my lap  
"I can explain!" I say  
"That you were making out with my sister on my couch"  
"That sounds really bad but yes" I say  
"It's fine" He says  
"It is" Selena and I say  
"Ya" He says "But, are you guys like together or something?"  
"Uh...I don't know" I say  
"Oh well since you were making out with my sister, I think it's fair to tell you I have been sleeping with Dallas" He says and then runs to his room  
"WHAT!?LUCAS JAMES GOMEZ GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I yell to him. Good thing his parents went out  
He comes down and I glare at him  
"Listen, I know" He stops and grabs Selena and puts her in front of him "I know your mad but, hear me out"  
"Fuck you Luke, your sleeping with my sister"  
"I know"  
"I hate you so much right now"  
"Look, I was cool with the whole you like my sister thing, so you should be cool with Dallas and I"  
"Fine I will calm down" I took a few moments to breath and then looked at him  
"Are you guys dating?"  
"No...but I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend?"  
I looked at him  
"I swear to god Luke if you hurt her, I will kick your ass"  
"Deal and same goes for my sister" He said  
He ran upstairs and I sat down and took a few more breathes  
Selena came and sat next to me  
"Are you ok?"  
"Ya just shocked"  
"Oh...well...you like me?"  
"Ya" I said looking at her "You like me?" She said and then she smiled shyly  
"Ya" She smiled and I smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed back and when we pulled back I smiled at her  
"Would you maybe want to go to Ashley's party with me...as my date?"  
"Of course" She smiled and I kissed her and at the moment I love but Hate Luke

* * *

**There you go...so review and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Luke POV  
SO...I am sitting on my bed after telling my best friend I am sleeping with her sister. I am such a bad friend, I didn't mean to it just happened and Dallas is just so hot and I couldn't control myself. So I picked up my magazine and started reading when Demi came into the room  
"How long have you been sleeping with Dallas?" She asked  
"A couple of weeks" I replied  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked in a way betrayed  
"I didn't know what you would say"  
"I would have been ok with it" she said "But it hurts because you went behind my back"  
"I'm sorry Dems" I said with sincerity in my voice "I didn't mean to hurt you"  
"I guess its fine, I mean I am going out with your sister so.."  
"Ya congrats"  
"Thanks, so..."  
"so?"  
"How's Dallas in bed?" she said with an amused smiled on her face and I smiled  
"Um...surprisingly amazing" I said being honest  
"Surprisingly?"  
"Ya I didn't know how it would be but Ya it was great"  
"That's just weird"  
"Ya I know"  
"Dude imagine if you married Dallas and I married Selena" She said with a funny look  
"That would be crazy" I said  
"We really would be family"  
"Too Late I already consider you family"  
"Awww...I love you too Luke"  
"I'm serious your like the sister I never wanted" As I said that Selena walked past my room and she looked at me  
"Asshole I heard that" Selena said glaring at me  
"I love you too lenabear"  
She came in the room and sat and leaned against Demi who had wrapped her arm around Selena  
"Can you guys not" I said looking at them  
"Shut up your sleeping with my sister so I can be affectionate with your sister"  
"Whatever" I said and then it was quiet and I glanced at Demi who looked like she just hade this big realization  
"Wait what about Ashley?" She asked me  
"What about her?"  
"I thought you liked her"  
"I do"  
"So you like them both?" Selena asked  
"Ya"  
"But your sleeping with Dallas" Demi said  
"Ya"  
"I'm confused do you have anything going on with Ashley?" Selena asked  
"No but I want to" When I said that I completely regretted because Demi got this murderous look on her face  
"LUKE! You can't hurt Dallas" She yelled at me and Selena flinched  
"I know I never said I would" I said "Your getting mad for nothing"  
She glared at me and then my parents came home and told everyone to go to bed and Ashley's party was tomorrow so we would all probably hang there for most of the day  
Demi crawled in bed with me and put her head on my chest and I wrapped an arm around her  
"I love you Luke"  
"I love you too Demi"  
And then we fell asleep

* * *

**Demi's POV**  
When we got up we ate breakfast and then headed to Ashley's House  
Dallas was going to meet us there and Luke told me he was excited to see her but also nervous because he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend  
"What if she says no?" I asked Him  
"That really doesn't help my nerves" He said  
"Sorry but what if"  
"Then I will get over it"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
Selena was in the back on her phone and she glanced at Me and can I just say that we have been all over each other since last night  
We got there and got out and walked in to see the gang all together  
"HEY BITCHES!" Luke yelled and they all looked at me and Luke and smiled  
"Hey where's your hot sister?" I glared at Joe  
"Right here and don't call me hot" Selena said  
"Sorry but its true" He said  
"I am going to kick your ass Joe" I said  
"Don't" Selena said turning and hugging me and she whispered in my ear "I am only interested in you" I smiled  
"Wait are you guys together" Nick asked  
"Yes" Selena said  
I smiled and she kissed my cheek  
"Hey Miley lives a couple of houses down so I am going to her house and I will be back later for the party" She said to Luke  
"Ok" He said looking at Ashley and she left and he never took his eyes from Ashley who was in shorts and a white tank top "Take me now" he said looking at Ashley and I punched him in the arm "OW! Why did you do that?" he asked rubbing his arm on the spot where I punched him  
"Because your going to be committed to Dallas and that means no Ashley"  
"Your so mean we're not even together yet and your already controlling me"  
"I wont let you hurt Dallas"  
"Ok Jeez I wont"  
I looked at him and then we started getting things together for the party

* * *

Luke POV  
So the party started and Selena and Demi haven't left each others side, Alyson is controlling the dance floor, Joe and Nick are trying to flirt with some of the girls, Taylor is talking with Miley, and Kevin is talking with this girl who I think he has a crush on, and I am talking to Ashley, when Dallas came in  
"No seriously" I said to Ashley  
"You did not break your arm doing that" She replied laughing  
"Yes I did ask Demi she was there"  
"Hey Hottie" Dallas said coming over to me  
"Hey beautiful" I said and with no warning she pecked my lips and it was weird for me because Ashley was right there  
Dallas smiled and I smiled right back at  
"Hey Dallas can I talk to you?" I asked and Ashley had walked over to Joe and Nick  
"Ya sure"  
"So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my girlfriend?" She looked at me and smiled and kissed my lips  
"Of course" She said hugging me and I buried my head in her hair  
"Good and another thing Demi and Selena know about us"  
"How did they find out?" She asked  
"Well I walked in on Selena and Demi making out on the couch and I told Demi and she flipped but she is ok with it now"  
"Ok"  
We walked over to Demi and Selena who were talking with our group and Dallas and I were hand in hand  
"So?" Demi asked  
I nodded smiling  
"Awww... Congrats"  
"Wait what?" Joe said confused  
"Luke and I are together" Dallas said and I smiled and everyone smiled and stuff  
"Man you guys get all the hot girls" Nick said. Demi and I gave him a confused look and he just hung his head and I smiled and tackled him to the ground and he pushed me off and I laughed and wrapped my arms around Dallas from behind and she leaned into me  
"You know what I don't get" Joe said  
"What?" I asked  
"Shouldn't you and Demi be together?" He asked  
"What?" Demi and I asked  
"Because like you guys are closer and stuff"  
"Doesn't mean we should be together, I see Demi as a sister and best friend nothing more" I said  
"Ya same here" Demi said and Joe just shook his head  
We all went back to dancing and next thing I know I am in bed with Dallas and we are doing things ;)

* * *

So we woke up and I had my arms wrapped my around Dallas and her head was on my chest and I did not recognize the room until last night came back to me and I just smiled  
I got up and put on basketball shorts and walked downstairs to see Joe passed out on the couch, nick on the ground next to him, Kevin sitting at the counter, Alyson next to nick, Ashley making breakfast, and Demi sitting at the counter next to Kevin  
"Morning" I said  
"Hey" They all said  
I sat next to Demi and put my head down and she started running her hands through my hair which felt so good  
"That feels good" I said with a smiled on my face and she smiled  
"See this is what I mean" Joe said coming in the room  
"What?" Ashley asked  
"Look at them" He said motioning to Demi and I and he didn't stop running her hand through my hair  
"I see what you mean but, there not attracted to each other the way they are to other people" Kevin said "But they have a certain bond like where they can trust each other and are able to come in physical contact without having any other feeling for each other, other than friendly" He said taking a sip of coffee  
"When the hell did you get so smart?" Joe asked  
"What are you talking about I am in all honor classes" Kevin said  
"Ya me and him are in the same classes" Ashley said  
"We all know your smart" Joe said to Ashley  
"She's more than smart" I said and she blushed and Demi pulled my hair  
"Ow!" I said and she smiled and gave me a look  
"Morning" Dallas said coming down in my shirt and I smiled  
She came and I sat up and she put her head on my shoulder  
"Hey beautiful" I said and kissed the top of her head and then something dawned on me  
"Where's Selena?" I said getting worried  
"Uh...I don't know" Demi said and I automatically protective brother mode  
"DEMI!" I said getting up "Where was the last place you saw her?"  
"She was by the door" Joe said looking at the front door  
I was pissed I ran out the house and looked around and walked down the street towards Miley's house when I saw Selena leaning up against a bush  
I ran over to her  
"Selena" I said my voice full of concern  
She looked at me and quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and started sobbing in my neck  
"Luke" she said and her voice shaky  
"I am right here baby" I said pulling her into my lap and she just started crying even more  
I stood up and started walking to my house, I didn't care that I didn't have a shirt or shoes on or that I was walking, the only thing I care about was getting her home  
About 20 minutes later Selena fell asleep and I could see my house and thank god I run a lot or my legs would be killing me  
I opened the door and walked in and went to her room and put her down on the bed and I was about to leave when...  
"Luke" she said  
I turned and looked at her  
"Ya?"  
"Please stay"  
I walked over to her and got in her bed and she put her head on my chest and my chest started getting wet from her tears  
"I'm sorry" She said her voice sounding weird from her crying  
"You have nothing to be sorry about" I said and started running my hands through her hair "I should have watched you"  
"No I shouldn't have left"  
"It's fine your safe now, I got you"  
All I could think about was wanting to kick Demi's ass for letting my sister go

* * *

**So I am most definitely proud of this chapter...but you know thought why not make it more interesting. So tell me what you think and review **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Luke POV  
I woke up in the same position as when I fell asleep with Selena in my arms. I got up and walked downstairs and started making lunch for her.  
I can't believe I found her just sitting there leaning against that bush and I hate that I couldn't protect her and that Demi didn't protect her  
I went to get mayonnaise and I found a note from my parents saying they went out of town and would be back next week and I just crumpled it up and threw it away  
I reached in and got the mayonnaise and started making sandwiches when...  
"Luke...Luke...LUKE!?" I took off running upstairs and saw Selena with her knees to her chest  
I ran in put my arms around her and I started rubbing her back  
"Shhhh...I am right here" I said "Selena you need to tell me what happened" I said pleading with her to tell me what happened

"I-I was dancing with Demi and we were having fun when, I got thirsty and we went into the kitchen to get some beers and Bridget was there and she started talking to Demi and I got uncomfortable, so I asked Demi if we could go dance and she said I could but, she was going to talk to Bridget and I said I wanted to dance with her and she said to just wait a few minutes and I got mad and said that if she didn't come dance with me I was going to leave and she said ok, so I got up and left and I was going to Mileys because she had left early because her sister got sick, when this guy came towards me and asked me if I wanted to have fun and I said no thanks and he said well to bad and he grabbed me but I pushed him off and started running towards the house but he caught me and I yelled for you and he realized who I was and said for me to keep my mouth shut and then he started punching my stomach and he pushed me down and kicked me and said I better not tell anyone and then he walked away" She said and to say I was in shock is understatement

I reached for her shirt and lifted and saw her stomach covered in bruises and I actually noticed the bruises on her face  
"Oh Lena" I said and pulled her into my arms "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you"  
"I am sorry I gave you a reason to"  
"No this is not your fault, Lena, who was the guy?"  
She got more tears in her eyes and I felt bad for asking her but I needed to know  
"Is it someone I know?" I asked and she shrugged  
"Who is it?"  
"Ryan Roberts"  
"Ok" I said even though I wanted to hurt someone so bad "We need to go to the police"  
"NO!" She said sobbing "Luke please don't make me" I got tears in my eyes  
"Lena we need to tell someone"  
"No we don't" I looked at her  
"Yes we do"  
"Please Luke" I could see absolute fear in her eyes  
"Ok we wont tell the police but I'm not leaving your side" I said and she nodded and leaned on me  
I picked her up and took her downstairs and sat her on the chair and finished making her sandwich and handed it to her  
She looked at me with curiosity "Why are you shirtless?" She asked  
"Oh Dallas still has my shirt" She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at me and I smiled "Shut up" I said jokingly  
"No but, seriously I was at Ashley's house and I asked Demi where you were and she said she didn't know and then I ran out the house and started looking for you when I found you up against a bush"  
She smiled "Thank you for finding me" she said and I smiled "No Problem, if your lost I will always look for you" She smiled wider and I shook my head and ate my sandwich and she went to take a shower and I started washing the dishes when their was a knock on the door I was about to answer when Selena came downstairs and she looked nervous and I walked to the door and opened it to see the group standing there  
I turned to Selena and told her to go upstairs because I didn't want her around anyone just yet and she didn't want to be around any one so she went upstairs  
I opened the door and looked at them and I stepped outside and looked at them with a serious face Demi was the first to speak up  
"Hey" she said  
"Hi" I replied "What do you want?" I asked  
"We came to see if you found Selena" Demi said  
"Ya I did"  
"Can we say her?" She asked and I knew she was expecting me to say yes  
"No actually you can't" I said coldly and her face fell  
"Why not?" Demi said  
"She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now"  
"Why" Nick spoke up  
"Because she doesn't" I said and then "And I don't want anyone of you here right now"  
"Why" Dallas asked  
"Because none of you moved to try to help me find her" I said and looked right at Demi "Especially you"  
She looked down  
I was about to go back into my house when I turned to Demi  
"For someone who loves her as much as you say you do, you have a funny way of showing it"  
I said then went into the house and locked the door  
"What were they here for?" Selena asked me  
"They just wanted to know if I found you"  
"Why didn't they try to help you find me?"  
"I don't know"  
The rest of the day we watched tv together and when we went to bed she slept in her room and I slept in mine

* * *

The next morning I woke up and made breakfast for Selena and woke her up and she got up and walked downstairs  
"Your bruise looks better" I said  
She looked at me and smiled a bit  
"Luke what do I tell people?" I knew she was going to ask that  
"I don't know" I said  
"We can't just say I fell" she said looking at me  
"I know" I thought about it for a second "Do you want or just say home for today because you have a couple bruises and I am not ready to face my friends"  
"Ya I don't want to go"  
"ok and you want to watch a movie?"  
"Ya"  
"Ok" We went and sat on the couch and I turned the movie on

* * *

Demi POV  
So I got up today hoping to see Luke and Selena but, no I cant and I will admit I was a gigantic ass to the both of them.  
I was sitting at lunch with the group and Dallas  
"I cant believe they didn't come to school" I said  
"Why?" Kevin asked  
"Because they didn't come to school because of some stupid fight" I said and here I am being an ass again  
"How do you know that?" Ashley asked  
"Know what?" Dallas asked  
"That it was some stupid fight, how do you know that it isn't something more than that" She snapped "How do we know that it isn't something more than that?"  
"I don't know" Dallas and I both muttered and with that Ashley got up and walked away  
"She's right" Alyson and Taylor both said  
"We were shitty friends" Joe said  
"Ya I mean Demi how would you feel if it was Dallas and Luke didn't try to find her" Kevin said  
"I would be pissed at Luke" I said and looked down  
"Ya" he said and then we all got up and headed to class  
I was in music and I looked at each side of me and I felt empty and oh apparently Ashley left school because she was so pissed off at us so Ya...I have an idea of where she is going...

* * *

Luke POV  
I was sitting with Selena and we were playing cards and I had ordered a pizza for us to eat and we were waiting for it to get here  
"You have any 2's" Ya were playing Go Fish  
"No so you have any 4's" I asked  
"Damn it" I smiled and took her cards when there was a knock at the door  
I got the money and opened the door and saw Ashley standing there  
"Ashley?" She smiled and my face fell a bit and she glanced at the money  
"Expecting someone else?"  
"Pizza Guy"  
"oh"  
"Come on in"  
Selena had gone upstairs to get her phone  
"What are you doing here?" I asked  
"Umm...I came to apologize to you and Selena, because I was a total jerk"  
I looked at her and then opened my arms and she hugged me and I smiled  
"Luke?" I turned and saw Selena and Ashley didn't gasp which I thought was amazing  
"Hey someone came to say hi" She looked at Ashley and gave a little Smile  
"Hi Selena I came to say sorry for being an ass"  
"Its ok" She said smiling and then they hugged and then there was a knock on the door  
"I really hope that is the pizza guy" I opened and it was and I paid got the pizza and sat it on the table  
"Ash you want some pizza?" I asked  
"Yes please" She said and I handed her a plate and we were sitting there  
"So what happened at school today? I feel like something happened" I said  
"Well Demi was pissed that you two didn't come to school, she thinks it is because of some stupid fight and I told her what if it is something more and that shut her up" I smiled and gave her a high five  
"Nice job! Dallas?" I asked not wanting to know the answer  
"I don't know I couldn't tell if she agreed with her sister or not" she said  
I shook my head and looked down  
"I'm Sorry Luke" Selena said and I smiled at her  
"It's ok" I said kissing her head and she smiled  
"I am going to go take a nap" She said and I nodded  
"Ok" She went upstairs leaving Ashley and I alone  
"So what happened?" She asked and I looked at her  
"Someone tried to hurt her" I said and she looked at me "They tried to rape her but she fought back and they beat her and left her there"  
"Luke I-" She said  
"It's fine, she is safe now"  
"Do you know who?" I looked up and nodded  
"Ryan Roberts"  
"Oh my god"  
"I know"  
She came and sat next to me and I smiled at her  
The next thing I know I'm leaning in and she is leaning in and...

* * *

**I left you hanging...I know I'm terrible. This was a interesting chapter for me**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Luke POV  
So we were both leaning in and part of me wanted this so bad because I like her but, the other part of me doesn't want to cheat on Dallas  
I stopped right before our lips met and pulled back  
"I can't" I said feeling like and idiot  
She pulled back and looked down  
"It's ok I understand" She said  
"I'm Sorry, it's just I don't want to be a cheater and trust me, I really want to kiss you" I admitted  
"It's fine Luke, friends?" She said putting her hand out and I smiled and pulled her in a hug  
"Of course" I said and we stood there hugging for about another minute when I pulled back  
"Want to play a game?" I asked and she smiled and nodded and I went to the TV and plugged in my ps3 and put in call of duty. Thing I love about Ashley she is a total video game player  
"I'm going to beat your ass Luke" She said smiling  
"In your dreams" I said and sat on the couch and we started playing

* * *

After about two hours of playing we stopped and Selena had joined us downstairs and she was watching us play  
"HA I beat you" Ashley yelled to me and I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled  
"Boy don't you roll your eyes because I beat you" She said like a diva and I shook my head. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:30 school got out a half hour ago  
"Whatever I let you win" I said  
"Oh that is what you said last time" She said and her and Selena started laughing and I just smiled  
I looked at Selena and smiled  
"How you feeling?" I asked and she smiled  
"Better" I smiled and got up and kissed her head and went to go into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door and mind you I'm still shirtless, though I did take a shower, I just go around the house like that  
"Don't open it" Ashley said  
"Why?"  
"It could be those kids that want you to buy cookies" She said and I laughed and opened the door and my whole face fell when I saw who was on the other side  
"Demi" I said  
"Hey" She said and I noticed Dallas was right next to her  
"Dallas"  
"Hey"  
"One second" I said and closed the door and turned to Ashley and Selena  
I looked at Selena "Are you ready to talk to Demi?"  
"Yes, but let me go upstairs real quick" She said  
I nodded and she went upstairs and I opened the door again and looked at them  
"Come on in" I said and moved and they walked in and I sat on the couch next to Ashley  
Dallas and Demi looked between Ashley and I and it looked wrong but, nothing happened so she can't be mad  
"Where's Selena?" Demi asked and I looked at her with a blank expression for a second  
"Upstairs" Demi went to go up there but I stopped her  
"Don't go up there" I said  
"Why not?"  
"Because" I said "Stay down here I will go get her"  
I walked up stairs and saw Selena putting on make-up on  
"Selena why are you putting on make-up?"  
"I don't want to look ugly"  
"You could never look ugly"  
"You have to say that"  
"No I don't" I said smiling "Wipe that off, then, come downstairs"  
"Ok" I went to go downstairs when... "Luke?"  
"Ya?"  
"I love you" I smiled  
"I love you too"  
I walked downstairs an looked at Demi and Dallas  
"She will be down in a minute"  
"Why didn't you guys come to school?"  
"You'll see" I said and as if on cue Selena came downstairs slowly  
I stood and walked in front of her and she wasn't ready to look at Demi so she dug her head in my chest  
"It's ok"  
"Lena" Demi said trying to get Selena to look at her  
I looked at Demi and put my head on Selena's  
"You can still go back upstairs" I said and she nodded and I walked her to the stairs and she ran back up them and closed her door and locked it  
I ran my hand through my hair and looked at the girls in the room out of the three only Ashley knew why Selena didn't want to be seen by anyone else  
"What was that?" Demi asked  
"She isn't ready to see people"  
"But she is ok around Ashley" Dallas asked and their was for sure Jealousy in her voice  
I glared at her and looked at the three girls, Demi and Dallas looked pissed and Ashley looked uncomfortable  
"Ashley was the only one who apologized" I said defending Ashley  
"She was the only one who actually came to say sorry to Selena and I" I said glaring at them  
"And until you two choose to not be assholes I would like you to leave" I said pointing to the door  
"Fine" Demi said and what Dallas said shocked everyone in the room  
"Luke I want to break up" She said and even though that hurt like hell I wasn't going to show it  
"Fine just leave"  
They both walked out and I sat down and Ashley put her arm around me and I let a few tears slip  
"I'm sorry Luke" Ashley said sadly  
"It's fine, I mean I am hurt because like I did like her a bit, but, I can't be with someone who can't understand I am just protecting my sister"  
I said that and she smiled and I turned my head to the stairs and saw Selena coming down and I smiled at her  
"Hey" I said  
"Hey I'm sorry about Dallas"  
"it's ok" I said "If she can't see I am protecting you then she isn't worth it"  
"I feel bad Luke" My smiled faltered "Hey this is not your fault" I said  
"It's Ryan's and I will make sure he pays for it" I said and she smiled and came and hugged me and I didn't let go for sometime  
"I will make sure no one hurts you" I said and then she smiled  
"Now Lets watch a movie" I said and they smiled and we all sat on the couch and they both leaned on me because I was in the middle and I wasn't complaining  
I thought about it and realized that I'm single which means I can, if I want, I can date Ashley and I smiled at that thought  
I am seriously going to try to get Ashley to be mine. We all ended up falling asleep on the couch and when I woke up it was 6:45  
"Hey Ashley, Selena wake up" They both moved and yawned and got up  
"Ash you want to stay for dinner?"  
"Sure" She said and I smiled  
"What you guys want?" I asked and they both thought when Selena spoke  
"Chinese" Selena said and I shook my head and got my keys and headed out

* * *

When I got back they were both watching TV and we started eating and I smiled because Ashley got along so well with Selena  
At around 8:45 Ashley left and Selena said she was going to bed and I did the same and the last thing I thought was tomorrow is going to be interesting...

* * *

**So here it is...I was bored and thought why not do another chapter.  
Review and tell me what you think and p.s. I am listening to Something That We're Not by DEMI LOVATO**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Luke POV  
I got up and got dressed and started making breakfast and Selena came downstairs and her face did look better  
"So I left my car at Ashley's house, so she going to drive us today to school and then, after school she will drive us to her house where I will get my car"  
"Ok what do we tell people Luke" I looked at her and she looked sad  
"Umm...I don't know what do you want to tell them?" I asked and she looked to be thinking about it  
"Uh We can...I could...How about we just say I got hurt, nothing more" She said and I nodded and then gave her a plate of food and she started eating  
"Are you ready to face everyone and face Ryan? I asked and she looked scared  
"No and I probably never will be but, I got to face my fears"  
"I am going to talk to the principal about getting my schedule changed so we have all classes together" I said and she smiled at me  
"Ok" She said smiling  
"I just don't want you to be alone" I said and she smiled at me  
"I know and I don't want you to leave me alone, I don't want to see Ryan either"  
"I know I'll deal with him" I said  
"Luke I don't want you to get hurt" She said  
"I wont"  
"So what's going on between you and Ashley?" She asked  
"What? Nothing. Why?"  
"It's just you guys were getting pretty close yesterday" She said  
"Well I mean I like her and we almost kissed" I said smiling and she had a huge smile on her face  
"NO WAY! I would not be mad if you guys went out I mean because she is so sweet and she is pretty cute" I smiled  
"Ya I am trying to get her to be mine"  
"Well you get your girl" She said  
"Speaking of girls, Demi?" Her smile faltered a bit  
"I'm not mad at her" I was sort of shocked  
"I am" I said being honest  
"Why?" She asked with a confused face  
"She should have been watching you" I admitted  
"Luke...I want to be mad at her but I cant I like her too much" she admitted  
"How about this I will make you a deal if she apologizes to both of us, I will forgive her and I wont care If you go out with her again" I said feeling ok with that offer  
"deal" She said smiling  
"ok well Ashley will be here soon so lets go" I said smiling  
I got my stuff together and heard a knock on the door and opened and saw Ashley standing there looking beautiful as ever  
"Hey Ash" I said smiling and she smiled  
"Hey Luke"  
We all got in her car and were off to school  
"So how was the rest of your guy's night?"  
"It was great"  
We got to school about 10 minutes later and I took Selena too the office to talk to the principal  
I walked into his office and sat down and he looked at us and smiled  
"How are you guys?"  
"Ok I guess" Selena said  
"Sir, I was wondering if I can ask a favor of you?" I asked politely  
"Of course what is it?" He asked me  
"I was wondering if you can change my schedule to match Selena's and I only ask this because it has come to my attention that she was hurt by another student her at this school and I am afraid he might try to hurt her again" I said all professional  
He looked at Selena and then at me and nodded  
"Of course, but if what your saying is true, I need to know the name of this student" I looked at Selena and she nodded  
"The name of the student is...Ryan Roberts" I said and he nodded  
"Normally I would ask for proof but, due to your injuries and Mr. Roberts aggressive past I don't need any"  
I nodded and he typed some things on his computer and She grabbed my hand  
"Well Your schedule has been changed and I will deal with Mr. Roberts"  
"Of course" I said and Selena and I got up and I muttered 'not if I see him first' and walked out  
"I have to use the bathroom" She said to me and I nodded and leaned against the wall when something caught my eye  
I turned and saw Ryan walking with his friends and I was about to go his way when Demi and Dallas came to me at the same time as Ashley  
"Hey" They all said but I didn't reply my eyes were on Ryan and Ashley noticed and she grabbed my arm and I looked at her  
"Not here" She said and I looked at him  
Selena came out of the bathroom and looked at Demi and Dallas and she walked over to me and looked at Ashley who had a hand on my arm and she looked at him and her face went pale  
Demi and Dallas had looked at Selena and were shocked to see the bruises and she started getting that scared look and that's all I needed to see  
I took off towards Ryan and grabbed him and slammed into the wall  
"What's your problem?" He said and I slammed him harder into the wall  
"You are, you hurt my sister" I said and he looked in my eyes and I saw fear and then I threw him to the ground and got on top of him and started punching him and kicking him threw across the hall and beat his ass  
when some of the schools security guards pulled me off and Ryan backed up to the wall  
"You Bastard! Admit what you did!" I yelled as they were holding me back "Admit what you did to Selena! How she wouldn't sleep with you so you tried to rape her and she fought back so you beat her and left her on the ground" I yelled and everyone started whispering and I knew my job was done everyone knew what he did  
"Mr. Gomez! If you don't calm down right now I will have you suspended" I stopped and walked over to Selena who had tears in her eyes and I hugged her and she hugged me  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I said and she started sobbing  
"What the fuck are you starring at?" I yelled to everyone who was staring at us  
Ashley approached us and hugged the other side of Selena  
"It's ok" Ashley said  
I turned my head to see a cop arresting Ryan and then his partner came up to us  
"Hey Luke Gomez?"  
"Yes"  
"Can you bring Selena down to the station so we can interview her?"  
"Ok" Selena said and I nodded  
"You guys can ride with us or you can go by yourselves  
"Umm...Can she bring us?" I asked pointing to Ashley  
"Of course"  
"Ashley can you take us?"  
"Yes"  
I looked over at Demi and Dallas who were standing with the group and they all looked at us with sympathy  
We all got in Ashley's car and headed to the station

* * *

**So there it is...Luke beat his ass and for everyone who wanted it to be Demi to do it, I couldn't because she didn't know about what had happened to Selena **


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Fourth of July my friends and I want to say thank you to everyone who reviews and I know that you all think Demi is being rude well she will get better I swear**

* * *

Chapter 7 Demi POV  
We were all in our last class sitting there talking about today's events and it is just so damn difficult to sit here while she is out there probably still hurt and they both probably hate me so much right now. I mean I would hate me. I am shocked and I think I might pass out. The girl I love was almost raped and beaten that is terrible. And I fucked up my friendship with my best friend and my almost relationship with Selena and I just hate life right now not to mention I was a complete jerk to both of them. I mean I was so mean to Luke and he was just protecting Selena and I mean I would do the same thing if it were Dallas. I hate myself right now. And plus Dallas is completely devastated because she fucked her relationship with Luke up and he is probably running to Ashley as we speak and I mean in a way I am glad he might end up with Ashley because she is much better for him than Dallas, just saying. I hope he can forgive me after this because I will die if I lose my best friend and especially if I lose Selena, I will have lost her before I even had her.  
"This is so fucked up" Joe said  
"Well who knew that is what really happened" Nick said looking down everyone felt bad  
"This is all my fault" I said leaning against the wall  
"Not it's not" Alyson said  
"Yes it is! I didn't protect her and I fucked up my friendship with Luke and Selena probably hates me and I just..." I said getting frustrated  
"She doesn't hate you" I turned and saw Ashley standing there  
"She doesn't?" I asked feeling hopeful  
"No" She said "She is disappointed and so is Luke but they don't hate you, though I would apologize as soon as possible" She said  
"I will so are they at the station?"  
"No they are at home" She said "After we went to the station we went to my house so Luke could get his car and then they went home" She said smiling  
"Good" I said  
"Ya and I am going to there house after I leave here, I only came to get their work"  
"Oh so you are getting closer with them or just Luke" I said smiling knowing she had feelings for Luke but, I forgot Dallas was right there  
"Actually I am getting close with the both of them" She said "But, Ya it wouldn't hurt to get close to Luke, I guess" She said smiling  
"What?" Dallas said and I looked and everyone was looking at us, well not everyone just our group  
"Look Dallas I'm not trying to do anything I am just being a good friend to Luke" She said smiling at him  
"Bull you just want to get him" Dallas said  
"I wouldn't do that to him" She said  
"How do you even know he likes you?" She said  
"Well he does..." Oh Shit I said that out loud. Dallas is giving me a death glare and Ashley is just looking at me oh well I already said it might as well say what's on my mind  
"Face it Dallas you fucked up your relationship by dumping him and I was in no position to say this but he liked both of you and Dallas you just got to him first but, you let him go so he is most likely going to go to Ashley so we can all face the fact that You and him are probably not going to happen again" I said feeling a weight lifted from my shoulders  
Dallas looked pissed, Ashley looked embarrassed, and everyone else just looked shocked  
"I got to go" Ashley said  
"Way to be sensitive Demi" Dallas muttered  
"Like you have ever been" I said "It's time someone start defending them" I said and got up and walked out  
I drove to Luke's house and knocked on the door  
"Hello" Luke said looking at me  
"Hey" I said and he looked at me "Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure" He said and he stepped out and looked at me "talk"

"I am so unbelievably sorry and I was a total dick to you and Selena and I feel so bad and I was hoping you could forgive me because your my best friend and I don't want to lose you even though I fucked up with your sister and I know I am horrible and you probably hate me and don't ever want to talk to me again and I would understand if that was true and I love you and your right I haven't showed that I love your sister and I do love her and I have no idea how I can make this up to the both of you but, I just want my best friend back" I finished with a couple tears running down my face and he looked at me and smiled and pulled me into a hug

"I love you too Demi" He said "And I would be glad to have my best friend back because she is like my sister" He said and I smiled  
I gave him a hug again and we just stood there until I pulled back and we both smiled and then started laughing  
"As for Selena I don't know she is mad but, she is hurt" He said and I knew it would take more for her forgiveness  
"I am kind of scared to ask if I can see her" I said  
"Come on" He said going into the house "She is upstairs but, Demi if you hurt my sister again I wont hesitate to kick your ass"  
"I believe you" I said and then started walking upstairs  
I got to her door and then stood there for a second and I hesitantly knocked  
"Come in" I heard and I opened the door and saw Selena sitting there on her bed  
"Hi" I said and she looked up at me and she seemed shocked  
"Hi" She said and I gave her a little smile and she gave me one too  
"What are you doing here?" She asked me  
"I came to apologize and beg for forgiveness" I said looking at her  
"Well than start begging" She said smiling and I smiled  
I walked over to her and got on my knees and took her hands in my hand  
"I am so sorry for being rude and not protecting you and not showing you just how much you mean to me" I said looking her in the eye "I understand if you hate me or don't want to see me anymore because I wouldn't and I just home you can forgive me" I said sadly  
"I don't hate you" She said looking down "I just don't understand if I mean something to you than how come you didn't try to find me or anything"  
"Because I am one of the worst people in the world and didn't realize what an amazing girl I had even though I always dreamed of having you be mine" I admitted "And not to mention I am an idiot and hope you can give me another chance" I said and she smiled and looked me in the eye and leaned forward and I leaned forward and our lips connected in amazing kiss and god I wanted to die because it was an amazing kiss and wow...  
She pulled back first and I am sure I had a dreamy expression on my face after that and she laughed at my face and I smiled and kissed her cheek  
"I will give you another chance If you promise to never be like that again" She said and I smiled  
"Deal!" I said giving her another kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist and pulled her into me  
"Hey!" We both turned to see Luke standing there "Not while I am home! ¡Dios mío!" He said walking out and I laughed and Selena just smiled (A/N: For people who don't know that means oh my god)  
She put her head on my shoulder and I smiled feeling this perfect feeling  
"Hey can we skip dating so I can call you my girlfriend already?" I asked and she smiled and kissed me  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I smiled  
"Awesome!" I said and kissed her again  
"So what has been going on between Ashley and Luke?" I asked  
"They have been getting close and I think he wants to date her but, he is still a little hurt over Dallas" She said and I knew why  
"Well I would be too if my girlfriend just flat out dump me, but, I think Ashley would be perfect for him" I admitted  
"You do?" Luke asked from the door  
"Yes because I know she wouldn't hurt you" I said and he smiled  
"I think I will ask her out" He said and I smiled  
"I support you" I said

* * *

**So boom there it is and review and tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Luke POV  
So after walking in on my sister and best friend making out. I decided to do homework with Ashley because I want to get to know her better.  
"So what homework are we doing first?" I asked her and she smiled  
"English" She said and we started that but, I kept glancing at her and she noticed  
"What?" She said looking at me  
"Nothing, it's just, um...I was wondering...if uh...you would...go out with me?" I said and it came out very bad  
"I would love to" She said and I smiled at her and we finished our homework and decided to watch TV. I put my arm around her and she cuddled in my shoulder and kissed the top of her head  
"Dang you work fast" Demi said coming downstairs with Selena  
"No I don't I just kissed her head" I said back to her and Ashley smiled and Selena smiled  
"Liar"  
"I am not" I defended  
"You want to go!" She said and we both knew we were just joking  
"Ya I do" I said and we turned on the Wii and started playing boxing  
I knocked her out and she hung her head and Selena kissed her cheek and she smiled  
I rolled my eyes at them and smiled  
"I got to go" Ashley said  
I smiled at her  
"I'll walk you out" I said and she smiled  
We stepped outside and we were by her car and she smiled and I smiled and she hugged me  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked  
"Of course" I said smiling and I pulled back and we were both leaning in and about to kiss when someone cleared their throat and I turned to see Dallas standing there  
"Bye Luke" she kissed my cheek and left and I turned and looked at Dallas  
"Hey" She said  
"Hi" I said  
"So you and Ashley?" She asked  
"Yes I like her and you dumped me so.." I said and she looked at me with a look I couldn't read  
"Doesn't mean you go and get with someone else" She yelled  
"I have liked her for a while ok...I liked the both of you and you dumbed me so I thought why not try to put myself on the line again" I said and she looked at me  
"Did what we have mean anything to you?" I can't believe she is asking me this  
"Of course it did" I said "It must have not meant anything to you if you dumped me so easily" I yelled at her and she looked at me hurt  
"It did mean something to me and it wasn't easy for me" She said  
"Hey what- Dallas?" Demi said coming out the house "You guys should come inside" She said  
We walked inside and Dallas looked at me and if looks could kill I would be dead  
"Listen, Dallas I only want to be friends ok?" I said looking at her with sad eyes  
"Luke I guess we can be friends" She said and I felt bad and I pulled her in a hug and she smiled a little  
When we pulled back I leaned against the door and she looked at Demi  
"We need to go home" She said  
"I don't want to" She said complaining and I chuckled  
"Well too bad" Dallas said and Demi groaned  
"Hey I know you'll miss me" I said and then I winked at Demi and she smiled  
"Oh Totally!" She said and then kissed Selena and walked out with Dallas  
"Well today was eventful" I said and she nodded  
We ate dinner and then went to bed

* * *

When I got up today I got dressed and ate breakfast with Selena and we got in my car and were off to school  
Selena's bruises were pretty much gone well the ones on her face. She put make up to hide them but you really can't see them  
We got to school and Miley ran up and hugged Selena and I smiled and she smiled at me. My schedule ended up getting switched back to regular because Ryan was arrested.  
I was cool with it though she had friends in every class so I wasn't worried  
"Hey beautiful" Demi said coming up to Selena and kissing her on the cheek  
I smiled and turned and saw Ashley walking towards us  
"Hey babe" I said to her and kissed her cheek  
I went to peck her lips when someone bumped into me and I turned and saw Joe and Nick wrestling  
"Hey!" I said frustrated because every time I try to kiss Ashley someone or something interrupts  
"Sorry" They both mumbled and then the bell rang and I groaned  
"See you later" She said kissing my cheek and I started walking with Demi  
"What's Wrong?" She asked me  
"Every time I try to kiss Ashley something interrupts me" She smiled  
"Hey you will kiss her" She said  
I shook my head and walked into class

* * *

We were at lunch and I was sitting next to Ashley and was holding my hand and we talking with Demi and Selena. Apparently, everyone hit it off at the party so out table sit together now. Oh Ya and Miley and Taylor are dating and you can tell they are being open about it because Taylor is in Miley's lap and they have been making out for about 5 minutes. I smiled and looked back at Demi and Selena and started talking about the game on Friday. Ya I kind of have to be there because I am on the team. Ya I am on the Soccer team and I am the captain/star player. And did I mention, Ashley is a cheerleader along with Selena? No? well they are.  
"Do you think you'll win?" Demi asked me  
"Hell Ya" I said I am the best  
"Ya you are" Joe said inviting himself into the conversation  
I smiled and everyone started talking about it  
Ashley nudged me and I looked at her and she grabbed my face and kissed me and my god it was INCREDIBLE! I kissed back and someone cleared their throat and saw Selena and Demi smiling  
"Whoa" I said  
"Demi told me you were getting frustrated" Ashley said and I smiled  
"You good now?" She asked me and I nodded and kissed her again  
We started making out and someone threw a straw at me and I turned and Saw Demi smiling  
"Cut it out" I said and went back to kissing Ashley  
The bell rang and we headed off to class and I kissed Ashley and sat in my seat next to her and we were holding hands under the table and she put her head on my shoulder and I kissed her head  
I could feel myself fall for her and I don't want this feeling to go away

* * *

**So there it is and again Happy Fourth of July**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Demi POV  
So it has been a couple of days and everything is great Ashley and Luke seem to be going great but, who wants to hear about them. no one right everyone wants to know about Selena and I. I am sure so we are great all her bruises have pretty much gone away and our relationship couldn't get better

"Hey Baby" Selena said as I saw her in school and she was wearing her cheerleading outfit. Did I mention she is a cheerleader. No? Well she is and Damn! I could stare at her all day. She is wearing it because today is the First Soccer game this season and I know Luke has been looking forward to it all year

"Hey beautiful" I said pecking her lips and she blushed "Where is Luke?" I asked hoping to talk to My best friend about something

"Where do you think" She said and I knew, I grabbed her hand and we turned the corner and yep sure enough there he is pushed up against the lockers being attacked by Ashley's lips  
I cleared my throat and she pulled away and he looked at me and smiled

"Hey Dems" He said and I smiled and shook my head, I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him with me "Come on Lover boy" I said and we walked away  
He waved by to Ashley and Selena and I pulled him to our secret spot that only we know about

"I think I am going to tell your sister I love her" I said as he pulled out a baggy and rolled up a joint and lit it up

"Really? Isn't it a bit early. I mean you guys have only been together for about like 4 days" He said and now that I think about it he is right it has only been 4 days. I guess it felt like more than that. As cheesy as it sounds, I can't keep track of time when I am with her.

"Your right, how come I didn't notice that?" I asked feeling like an idiot

"No idea" He said smiling and take a puff and passing it to me I took a hit and smiled. The bell rang and we put it out and we saw Joe so we gave him the baggy and stuff and he gave us a hug. I swear he has to be a pothead.

We sat in class and listened to the teacher talk about something, I turned my head and saw Nick and Alyson glancing at each other and I felt like something was going on between them. I might need to ask him. I turned my head to Luke and he was looking at Ashley who was writing something down and she looked over at Luke and I and she blushed when she saw Luke staring at her

"Hey stop being a creeper" I said to Luke and he looked at me and smiled and looked at Ashley who blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and I rolled my eyes at them they can be cute but, they can also be so annoying

"I'm not being a creeper, she is my girlfriend I am allowed to stare" He said and I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head. I laughed when he tried poke me and the teacher looked at us and he gave us a look and I knew what he was thinking, he was thinking 'God Damn it why did I put those two together?' I smiled and pushed Luke and he almost fell out of his seat and I stifled my laugh and Luke just glared at me

"Well it is still creepy" I said and he rolled his eyes and smiled and I knew he was going to say something about Selena

"Says the girl who stared at my sister for a whole hour one time" He said and oh my gosh it was one time

"One time" I said feeling irritated

The bell rang and we got up and headed to our lockers and got our books for our next class

* * *

When lunch came around we were all sitting together once again  
I remembered wanting to ask Alyson and Nick if they were together or what is going on there

"Hey Alyson, Nick?"

"What?" They both said at the same time and I looked at them suspiciously

"What is going on between you two?" I asked and they both looked nervous

"Nothing" Alyson said

"Ya and Luke didn't break his arm jumping off a tree" I said sarcastically

"One Time" Luke whined and Selena, Ashley, and I all laughed at his whining

"Ok So we have been dating for a little while" Nick said and I smiled real big

"Awww...congrats guys" I said and everyone talked to them about it

We were talking until two guys came walking over to our table and sat by Luke and stared at him and we knew exactly who they were. Luke made no effort to say anything or look at them

"Are you ready?" One of them asked to Luke and he just sat there and then, he looked at them

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" He said back to them and the other guy had got a big smile

"Awesome We will beat them" He said and Luke smiled

"Diego, Carlos don't doubt my awesome soccer skills" He said to his teammates and they smiled got up and walked away

"I am actually kind of nervous" Joe said

"Don't be we are going to win" Luke said

"You have a lot of confidence that you will do great" Selena said

"You should be glad I have a lot of confidence because imagine if I didn't, What would you do?"

"Probably have less head aches" She shot back and they smiled

"Hey guys" Dallas said as she approached

"Hey" We all said to her and she came and sat next to Kevin

"What are we talking about?"

"Oh just that Selena would have fewer headaches if Luke was less confident" Taylor said and everyone laughed

"Hey everyone would be sad if I wasn't who I am" Luke said and I threw a napkin at him and chuckled

Luke's phone started buzzing and he looked at it and his face turned to one of confusion

"Hello?" He said answering it and his face drained all color and he looked nervous

"I-I um...w-wha h-how did you get this n-number?" He asked and he looked as if he could cry

Everyone was looking at him with worried faces

"No I won't meet you" He said his face turning to one of anger and then he just hung up

"Who was that?" I asked and he looked at me and shook his head

"I don't know how she got my number" He said

"What?" Selena said

"I was so careful, I didn't think she would find me" He said shaking his head

"Who was it Luke?" Ashley asked and he stopped what he was doing and looked at everyone

"It was Heather"

* * *

**So because I am nice I will give you another**


	10. Chapter 10

Demi POV

This is so fucked up. You got to be kidding me, this bitch wants to come back in his life after screwing him over. He is sitting there looking at his phone

"Luke?" I said and he looked at me

"Ya?" He said and his voice cracked

"Are you ok?" I asked and everyone was looking at him. everyone at the table knew what happened with Heather

"I-" He stopped and looked at his phone that beeped and it was indicating he had a txt message and his eyes widen and he sat the phone on the table. He then, got up and ran out of the cafeteria

I grabbed his phone and looked at him and I understand why he is freaking out, the txt said:

_I am coming back for you ~Heather 1:10_

I would freak out too so...

Selena took the phone and looked at it and she looked pissed

"She can't do this to him" She said and I knew she was right

"I know" I said and she showed Ashley the phone and Ashley shook her head

"I can say he might have a met down when he sees her" Selena said

"What exactly did she do to him and who is she?" Miley asked, oh Ya she didn't know

"Heather Thomas, she is a girl Luke liked, she played him like a game. She told him that she liked him and that she would do anything for him. They were together for a year and he fell for her and she knew that, so he ended up sleeping with her and the next day she was gone, and she transferred out of school and moved away" I said and Miley looked shocked

"Poor Luke" She said

"He was tore up and he hasn't had a steady relationship since, except, for Ashley" Selena said and I nodded and then his phone beeped and I looked at it and I wanted to kill her

_I am going to get you back ~Heather 1:17_

I shook my head and Selena saw it and looked down and Ashley went to look and her eyes widened.

"You don't think he would go back to her" She asked me

"I don't know" I said being honest "I am not saying no because she has this power over him, but, I am pretty sure he doesn't like her" I admitted

The bell rand and we went to class and when we got there Luke was sitting there just staring at the table

"Luke?" Ashley said and he looked at her

"Ya" He said

"Are you ok?" She asked him and he looked down

"I don't know" He said and I knew he was scared

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to see her or to even think about her" He admitted and in a way Ashley looked relieved

"Good" She said and he smiled a little and she sat next to him and kissed him and it looked like he kissed back

"Ms. Tisdale, Mr. Torres please kiss on your own time" The teacher said coming into the room

They both pulled back and Luke smiled and Ashley blushed.

The can be so cute and stuff, I have to show Luke the txt message

I nudged him and he looked at me and I showed him the message and he let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes

He took his phone and deleted the messages and I knew he wanted to delete her from his life

After the bell rang we all went on with the rest of our day

* * *

After school Selena, Miley, and Ashley went to cheer practice and Luke and Joe went to Soccer practice so I am here with Alyson, Taylor, Dallas, Nick, and Kevin and we were sitting in the bleachers

"What do you think about Heather?" Kevin asked me

"I don't know, I mean I hate her guts and hope she rots in hell but, you know that might be just me" I said

"Well I would hate to be her" Nick said and I smiled

"I mean it is so screwed up that she would do something like that to him" Alyson said

"He didn't deserve it" Taylor said

"I know and he knows and everyone knows that but, he just doesn't want to believe that" I said

"I remember how broken up he was after it" Dallas said

"I know it was the same year that he became a player" I said

"I understand though because I know that he doesn't like her and that he wants nothing to do with her" They all looked at me after I said that

"How do you know that?" Taylor asked

"He told me" I said "We have had like these deep conversations about it" I admitted to them

"What did he say?" Alyson asked

"That he wouldn't deal with her" I said "That he would talk to her because he doesn't care about her anymore"

"That sucks, I feel so bad for him" Kevin said

"Ya me too" A voice said and I turned and saw the girl who ruined my best friend

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her

"Not glad to see me?" Heather asked me

"No, because you hurt my best friend" I said and she rolled her eyes

"He is a big boy he obviously did ok" She said motioning to where Luke was

"Ya because he had people there to help him" I said and she smiled

"And now I am back to help him" She said

"What could you possibly help him with?" I asked her

"A lot actually" She said and I rolled my eyes

"Whatever why are you really here?" I asked

"I have something to tell him" She said and I became curious

"What?"

"None of your business" She snapped and she walked away

"I hate her" I said to them and they all looked shocked to see her

"Me too" I turned and saw Selena, Ashley, and Miley standing there

I smiled at Selena and walked up to her and kissed her

"Hey baby" I said and she smiled

"What do you think he has to tell her?" Ashley asked and I knew she was worried

"I don't know" I said and then they walked away because they had to go get ready for the game

After about a half hour the game started and Luke quickly started making goals and got us in the lead by 6 points

* * *

After the game, we all met up and went to get food

So now we are at a diner and are talking about the game

"I can't believe you scored that many goals"

"Ya I know, I did really good" He said

"I hope I can keep that up" He admitted and I smiled

"Of course you will" I said and then it got kind of silent and everyone knew why except for Luke and Joe, because they hadn't been there when Heather came

"What's wrong?" Luke asked

"Umm...Someone else was at the game" I said and he looked confused

"Luke, Heather was at the soccer game" I said and his eyes widened

"No no no, she isn't suppose to be here" He said

"Well too bad" We heard and turned to see Heather standing there

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked her

"I have something to tell you" she said

"What?" he asked

"Luke you have a son"

* * *

**Whoa...well there it is and review and let me know what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

Demi POV  
Holy Shit! Did I hear that right? She said he has a kid

"W-what?" He said and he looks like he wants to die

"Ya you heard me...you have a son" She said

"Your Lying" He said. I love him but, why would she lie?

"I am not" She said "I can prove it"

"Then, prove it"

"I will tomorrow" She said "Your address is still the same right?"

He nodded and then, she walked away

"What time?" He yelled

"2:30"

"ok"

He sat down and put his head in his hands

"OMG! You have a kid" Joe asked

"I don't know" He said and I could tell he was freaking out

"What are you going to do if it really is true? What if you do have a kid?" Kevin asked

"I don't know" He said "I mean I will be able to tell because like, there is a certain time period"

"Well no matter what I will be here for you" Ashley said and he smiled at her and kissed her cheek

"Come on let's go" Selena said and we all went to his house

"You guys can stay over if you want" Luke said and we all just nodded

I stayed in Selena's room, Ashley in Luke's, Dallas, Alyson, Taylor, and Miley in the guest room and the boys crashed in the living room

* * *

The next morning we all got up and Luke made breakfast for everyone

"What time is it?" Luke asked in general

"1:30" Alyson said and he just took a breath

"I feel like, I'm going to throw up" He said looking uneasy

"Luke your making yourself sick, you need to relax" Ashley said and he looked at her

"I know" He said letting out a few breaths

"Worst comes to worst, you do have a kid and, mom and dad kill you" Selena said and Luke looked like he was sick again, Ashley and I glared at Selena and she just shrugged

"Not helping" Ashley said and started rubbing Luke's back

"Breath in and out, in and out" She said and he nodded

* * *

A bit later it was 2:20 and Luke was pacing the room

"Calm down" I said and he stopped pacing and then there was a knock at the door

He walked over to it and opened it and Heather was standing there with a baby boy in her arms

"Can I come in?" She asked him and he nodded

She walked in and sat down with the boy

"Is that him?" Luke asked and Heather nodded

"Luke meet Adam" She said handing the boy to Luke and Luke smiled at him and he looked happy

"He is so cute" Luke said

"If you don't believe me, we can get a blood test" Heather said

"Sure just to be safe" Luke said and she nodded

"Did you give him your last name?" He asked her

"No" Heather said, wait that means "His name is Adam Gomez"

"Wow" He said smiling at the boy "Why did you bring him to me?"

"I thought you deserved to know and Adam deserved a father, and if your worried about child support or anything like that, don't be I don't care about that stuff" She said

To be honest I thought that was the only reason she cared

"Oh thanks I guess" He said and she nodded

"So I was wondering if I can leave him with you until 4:45, I have some errands to run"

"Uh sure" He said and she smiled

"Thanks Luke" She said and then said bye and walked out

He sat down with Adam and looked at everyone

"I don't know how to take care of a baby" He said

"Good thing were here than" Selena said

"Oh My Gosh! What are mom and dad going to say?" He said "They are going to be here in 3 days" He said panicking

"Tell the truth" Ashley said

"I will but they could kill me" He said looking at Adam and smiling "But he is just so cute"

"I got to admit, he is pretty cute" I said smiling at him and he smiled brightly at Luke and I

"This is definitely your kid" I said "He smiles just as much as you"

Luke smiled when I said that and started looking at Adam and then, the cutest thing happened. Adam reached for Luke's hand and grabbed it. Luke got tears in his eyes

"Awww" All the girls said and even the guys smiled

"I love you little guy" Luke said and Adam laughed

"Awww" another Awww from the girls and then Adam fell peacefully in Luke's arms

* * *

After an hour Adam woke up and started crying and he needed to be changed

"Come on baby daddy, clean your son" Selena said. Selena, Ashley, Luke, Dallas, and I were in the kitchen so Luke could clean Adam

"I don't know how" Luke said

"Ok we will walk you through this" Selena said and she grabbed me and put me next to Luke

"You two are best friends time to put your brains together and figure this out" Ashley said

"Wait, What? Why do I have to do this?" I asked and the girls smiled

"Because this will be you in the future" Selena said

"Ok" I said and Luke started taking off Adams diaper and we started changing

"Wait, Your suppose to..." Ashley said as Adam started peeing and Luke had jumped back and I got pee all over me

"Hahahahha" Luke started laughing and then proceeded to clean Adam up and put a fresh diaper on Adam and picked him up and smiled

"Your clean now and you got Auntie Demi dirty so great job" he said in a baby voice and Adam laughed

I was not amused, I was standing there wet from pee

"LUKE!" I yelled and he glared at me when Adam started getting upset

"Don't yell in front of my son" He said getting mad

Selena, Dallas, and Ashley burst into giggles looking at me

"Oh you think this is funny" I asked them and they all nodded

"Ya I do" Selena said giggling

"Come here baby" I said to her and she immediately stopped giggling and gave me a death glare

"Don't you dare" She said

I smiled and ran to her and she ran around the kitchen and got her cornered

"Demi Don't" She said and I smiled and hugged her

"Demi!" She said and I smiled

"Looks like were both dirty now" I said laughing

"I hate you so much right now" She said but, then she busted out laughing and I smiled

We both went to shower and when we were done it was about 3:30

"You want to watch some cartoons" Luke asked Adam and Adam smiled

He turned on his favorite cartoon SpongeBob Square pants

They both were watching that for about the rest of the time

* * *

At about 4:30 Luke and Adam were both still watching cartoons and Luke and Adam were eating Adam's crackers

There was a knock at the door and nobody moved to get it

"Don't move to fast now" I said sarcastically and opened the door and saw Heather standing there

"Hi" She said

"Hey" I said

She walked in and saw Luke and Adam

"Don't eat his crackers those are expensive to buy" She complained to Luke who looked at her and rolled his eyes

"Chill out, I will buy more" He said

"Ok anyways, I made an appointment and we have to go to the clinic to get the blood test tomorrow at 3:30" She said and he smiled

"ok" He handed Adam to Heather and she said bye and left

* * *

**So Luke has a son who peed on Demi...awesome review and let me know**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Demi POV

So today is Selena and I's 1 week anniversary and I have the day planned out. Since we have school I am going to plan some stuff with the help of my good friend Luke. She is going to be so happy.

"Hey sweetie" I heard from behind me, I turned around to see Selena standing there

"Hey Beautiful" She blushed and I smiled and kissed her head and she smiled brightly

"You know what today is?" She said and I am going to pretend I don't know

"Tuesday?" I asked looking confused

"No" She said and her smile was gone

"No I am pretty sure today is Tuesday" I said pretending to look in my phone

"DEMI!" She yelled and it was so hard not to laugh

"What?" I asked

"Unbelievable" She said and was about to walk away when Luke came around the corner and handed me the roses and I pulled out a box that had a bracelet in it

"Selena?" I said and she turned around and smiled

"Happy Anniversary" I said and she smiled and hugged me and I hugged back

I handed her the items and she opened the box and gasped

"I love it" She said and I smiled at her

"I was hoping you would" I said and she smiled and kissed me and it got kind of heated, I know because she pushed me up against the lockers

"mmm" she moaned

"You're in public" Luke yelled and she pulled back and licked her lips and I put my middle finger up to Luke and he chuckled

"Whoa" I said and she smiled satisfied with what she did

"I know" She kissed me and walked away and I will admit I watched her hips as she walked and can I just say Damn! My woman is fine

"Hey hoe" Luke said and I looked at him "We have class" And we headed to our class and we got there and Luke walked over and kissed Ashley

"Hey beautiful" He said and handed her flowers, oh Ya it's there anniversary too

"Hey babe" She said and they kissed and I smiled, I am happy he found someone

We all took our seats and my mind started thinking about Selena and how amazing she is

I love her and I think, no I know I want to marry her one day and have kids and grow old together

I want to be the one she counts on, the one she tells all her secrets to, the one standing next to her at her wedding

"Demi?" Luke said

"Hmm?" I muttered and he looked at me

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me

"Your sister, like always and how I want to marry and have kids and just...be with her you know..." I said and he smiled

"Ya I know" He said and looked at Ashley

My phone buzzed and I got a text from Selena

_Thank you for the roses xoxox~ Selena 9:45_

I smiled because I had Miley put roses on her desk and yes everyone is helping me with this

I am showing her exactly how important she is to me

I texted her back and said you're welcome and I smiled and Luke nudged me because I had a dreamy expression

The bell rang I walked out of class with Luke and I saw Selena talking to someone and I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned into me

"Hey beautiful" I said into her ear and she smiled, The other person walked away and she turned in my arms and the roses were in her hand

"Thank you so much" She said and she kissed me and I smiled at her

"You deserve this and so much more" I said and her smile grew

I walked her to class and gave her a kiss goodbye and then walked to my class

* * *

I had continued with the flowers and stuff for a good amount of the day

Then at lunch I gave her a big bear and she laughed and took it and sat down next to me

"I Love all these gifts" Selena said and I smiled and kissed her cheek

"I-I Love you" I said and she smiled at me and kissed me

"I love you too" She said and I smiled as wide as I could

"I hope your face gets stuck like that" Luke said and I threw a chip at him

"I love you" I said to him and he smiled

"I love you too"

"Hey now" Selena and Ashley both said

We all laughed and I put my arms around Selena and snuggled into her

"I love you more than anyone in the world" I said and she smiled and kissed me

"I Love you too"

We all continued to eat lunch and talk about random things when the bell rang

We all went to class and Luke had gone ahead to put the little bear on Selena's seat and then he ran back to us

So when we got to class she saw it and smiled at me

"Thank you very much" She said and I smiled and kissed her

"SO today you guys are going to partner up and sing a song together" Our teacher said and I smiled at Selena and she smiled at me

Do we get to pick our own partners?" This kid asked

"Yes" He said and Selena put her head on my shoulder

"We are singing together right?" Selena asked me and I nodded

I kissed her and she smiled

* * *

After school we all went to Luke and Selena's house and of you are wondering Luke's parents did find out about Adam, they were pissed but, they have accepted it and actually have created a nice bond with Adam

"Hey bud" Luke said as he saw Heather and Adam sitting on the couch

"I'll be back at 6:30" Heather said and then she left

Heather and Luke talked he is still mad but, he willing to forgive for Adam

"Hi Mrs. Gomez" Everyone said

"Hello everyone" She said smiling "What would you guys like to eat?" she said

"Umm..." Selena said "Pizza" she suggested

"Ok I will call Tyler" She said

"Who's Tyler?" Joe asked

"He gets us pizza when we want" Luke said

"Awesome" Nick said

Selena and I went upstairs to her room and she closed the door

"So did you like today?" I asked her smiling because I know she did

"Of course" She said and walked over and kissed me

"Thank you so much for an amazing day" She said "And now I am going to give you your gift"

She said and she pulled me over and sat me on her bed

I smiled and she sat next to me and kissed me

She got on top of me and we started making out hardcore and she took her shirt off and then things happened ;)

* * *

I had fallen asleep and so did she and I know because when I woke up she was asleep on my chest

I just slept with the girl I have loved since I was 15 and I am 17 so that says a lot

"Selena, Demi" I heard Luke say on the other side of the door

"I wouldn't come in" I said and Selena stirred and then she opened her eyes and smiled at me

"Did you guys do anything?" He asked

"Yes" I said and I heard him gag "Go to hell Luke" I yelled to him and I heard him chuckle

"Well there is Pizza downstairs when you want to"

"I love you" Selena said to me

"I love you too" I said to her and she smiled

* * *

**There it is and I tried to put it as much Demena as I could for suefanficlover**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry I haven't updated I just Sunday was my birthday and yesterday I was feeling lazy so sorry and I will do this now so there you go...**

* * *

Chapter 13 Demi POV

So it has been a good day. I got laid and I told the girl I love that I love her and she said it back so its been a pretty good day.

"Come on we should get dressed" Selena said and I nodded

We both got up started getting dressed but, I was faster and I looked at her as she was dressing and I totally checked her out and it was awesome

She turned and smirked when she saw me looking at her

"See something you like?" She asked me in panties and a bra and started walking towards me all seductively

"No, something I love" I said and she grinned and I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her

"I love you so much" I said and she smiled

"I Love your eyes" I said kissing her eyes "Your Cheeks" I kissed her cheeks "Your nose" I kissed her nose "Your chin" I kissed her chin "But, most of all, I love your lips" I said placing a kiss on her lips

She smiled and kissed me

There was a knock on the door and she put her clothes on and opened the door to see Luke standing there with a smile on his face

"Hello There" He said and I rolled my eyes

"What do you want?" Selena asked and he smiled brighter upon seeing her annoyed

"Well our wonderful parents told me to tell you to come downstairs for pizza" He said and I chuckled when I saw Selena groan

"We are coming" I said and I walked to the door and kissed Selena's cheek and went downstairs with Luke

"So...?"

"Incredible" I said and he laughed

Really?" He asked

"Your sister is amazing and I want to marry her" I said and he chuckled

"You better"

We walked into the room with the others and I saw Ashley holding Adam and Luke went and sat by her, pecked her lips and grabbed Adam and kissed his head

"I Love You Adam, your pretty awesome" Luke said and I laughed when Adam poked Luke's cheek

Selena came down and walked past me and didn't say anything, so I grabbed her and pulled her into me and I rested my head on her shoulder and she leaned into me

"Hey Beautiful" I said and I could see a faint blush on her cheeks

"Hi" She said and turned in my arms and I kissed her and she smiled

"Hey, not in front of my son" Luke said and I put my middle finger up to him

"Not in front of my son and I have a feeling I know where that finger has been" He said

"Gross!" Dallas said "I don't need to know about my sister's sex life" She said and Luke got this pissed look on his face

"Does Adam being in the room not mean anything to you people" He said and I laughed

"Daddy" Adam said looking at Luke and everyone looked at Adam and awed

"You said your first word, oh my god you said your first word" He said freaking out a bit and then he got this giant smile on his face

"This is so awesome" He said and then there was another knock on the door

Joe opened it and Heather entered the room

"Hey" She said

"Hey" He said grinning

"What?" She asked

"He said his first word" He said and she smiled wide

"What did he say?" She asked him grabbing Adam

"Daddy" Adam said and Luke smiled wider (if that is even possible)

"Oh My Gosh" She said and kissed Adam's cheek

"This is an amazing day" Luke said and I smiled

"Yes it is" I said pulling Selena into me again

"Stop that" She said and I kissed her cheek and she blushed

"I love you" I said and she gave me a serious look

"I love you too" She said and I laughed and she kissed me and I smiled

"I have to go but, I will talk to you later" Heather said and took Adam and left

"Is it weird that I miss him" Luke said

"No He is your son your going to miss him" His mom said and he smiled

* * *

About an hour later everyone went home and Luke, Selena, and I were sitting there watching a movie

"I got to go" I said and Selena groaned

"No stay with me"

"I can't" I said and kissed her cheek and hugged Luke and walked out

* * *

The next day we were all sitting at Lunch when the worst possible thing happened

"Hey Demi" Bridget said coming and sitting down in Selena's seat

You see Selena and Miley went to the bathroom and Bridget is sitting in her seat

"H-hi Bridget" I said feeling nervous because Selena hates Bridget because Bridget likes me

"How are you?" She asked me

"Good" I replied and Luke was looking at me with a look that said 'get rid of her'

"How are you?" I asked her and she smiled

"I am great" She said and I smiled but, it fell when I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Selena standing there with Miley looking very pissed off

"Hey babe" I said and Bridget glared at Selena which was quickly returned by Selena who gave her best glare and let me tell you Selena is the queen of glares and she can make even the toughest guy coward down but, Bridget doesn't seem to be backing down

"Can I help you?" Bridget said to Selena and everyone scooted away from Bridget and Selena

Luke smiled and he looked to be enjoying this

"Yes can you get away from my girlfriend, you bitch" Selena said

"Damn" Joe said "There is about to be a chick fight"

"I don't think Demi minds" Bridget said "Right Demi?" She said looking at me

"Uh...I uh...what?" I stuttered

"Demi!" Selena said and I looked at her "Just get away from her" Selena said looking at Bridget

"No I am good" Bridget said sitting down next to me and scooting closer

"I am not going to tell you again" Selena said "Get. Away. From. Her." Selena said in a threatening tone

"No..." Bridget said "I will not get away from Demi because you don't deserve her"

"Like you do..." Selena said

"Actually I do" She said "Unlike some slut" Bridget said looking at Selena

"What did you just say?" Selena said

"I said you are a slut" Bridget said

"This is not going to end well" Luke said and then Bam it happened Selena bitch slapped Bridget and it was fucking awesome and then they started fighting and by the looks of it Selena was kicking her ass

I mean Selena definitely knows how to fight because I mean Luke is her brother so she is going to know how to fight

"GO SELENA!" Nick and Joe yelled "Fight for your women" Joe said

"My Money is on Selena" Alyson yelled and then they all started making bets

I turned and saw Luke looking at them seeing when he could jump in and pull someone off

Luke jumped in and pulled Selena off and dragged her out the room

Joe was collecting money from everyone who bet on Selena losing and Ashley and I ran out the cafeteria and saw Luke and Selena in a heated argument

"Calm Down!" He yelled at her and she glared at him

"Don't yell at me" She said

"Well than calm down" He said

Ashley and I approached

"You guys ok" Ashley asked and Luke nodded

Selena looked at me and then walked up to me and slapped me

"OW!" I whimpered and then she kissed where she slapped me

"What was that for?" I asked and she looked at me

"For not helping me" She said and I nodded and then she kissed me

"I'm Sorry" She said and I chuckled

"Don't be I should have told her to leave" I said and she smiled and kissed me

* * *

**So there it is I hope you can forgive me and...virtual cookies to whoever reviews... and p.s. That is not the last time you will see Bridget**


	14. Chapter 14

**Virtual cookies for everyone...I just want to say I love you guys for supporting this story because I sometimes don't know if I should continue because I don't know if it is good enough for you guys but, seeing you review just makes me want to write more and to do more...so thank you so much and keep telling me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Demi POV

So I haven't talked to Selena for like three days and it is killing me all because of stupid fucking Bridget. I hate her guts and I want her to die because this is her fault you see here's what happened

* * *

_So after today's lunch events I have stayed away from Bridget because I really don't feel like getting slapped again. _

_"Demi" OH god no...if the lord loves me I will turn around and Bridget wont be standing there _

_I turned around and just as fate has it the lord hates me_

_"Hi Bridget" I said and she smiled and walked toward me and now that I see her she looks pretty beat up, I mean my girl can throw a punch but, then again I am not shocked she is my women after all and Luke is her brother so I am not surprised at all that Bridget looks roughed up_

_I had been so lost in thought that I didn't realize that Bridget had gotten in my personal space _

_"W-what are y-you doing?" I asked her and she smiled and I think it was suppose to be seductive but it just looked ew_

_"Showing you who you belong with?" She said and I tried backing up but, I was up against the wall. Fucking school hallways not being wide enough. Fuck you school._

_"I uh...no thank you" My voice cracked a little and I cursed because she just smiled and tried kissing me but, I turned my head but she grabbed it and pressed her lips to mine and it was terrible _

_I tried pushing her away but, she was like a fucking wall she just didn't move and me being the stupid dumbass that I am kissed her back thinking she would pull back but, no she tried putting her tongue in my mouth, bitch no, that is Selena's property, could this get any worse...and as fate hates me _

_"DEMI!?" Bridget pulled back and I turned and saw Selena, Luke, and Ashley standing there. What the hell? What are the odds they all are together? I don't fucking know but, it is pissing me off_

_"Selena I-I can explain" I said and she looked hurt and pissed _

_"Explain what that you were kissing this skank" _

_"Let me explain" I said and she looked down and I could tell she was really hurt "Please" I said and she looked at me with tears in her eyes and nodded _

_She grabbed my hand and pulled me out _

_"Explain" She said _

_I explained everything to her and she nodded to show me she was following what I was saying and when I was finished she looked down_

_"You didn't have to kiss back" She said and I nodded_

_"I know but, I thought she would let me go" I said and looked at her "I am so sorry baby, I love you" I said being truthful "Your the only girl for me"_

_"Demi, you hurt me again" She said "First, when you were treating Luke and I like crap. Second, when you didn't help me earlier in the cafeteria and now" She said and I looked down_

_I am a shitty girlfriend to her_

_"I am so sorry" I said and she looked at me_

_"I need time" She said and I knew what that meant_

_"No please don't" I begged_

_"I just need time to think" She said and she came closer and kissed my cheek "I love you"_

_"I love you too" My voice cracked at the end_ _and with that she walked away_

* * *

So you see I am so dumb and I screwed everything up and I hate myself because of it

I mean everyone still talks to me and stuff but, I haven't talked to Selena and I know what you guys are thinking doesn't she sit with you at lunch and in Music

Ya she does and she wont talk to me

"Demi?" Luke asked

"Hm?" I looked at him and he gave me a weird look

"You ok?" He asked

"I'm fine" I said and looked down

"No your not" He said and I smiled a little "Selena?" He asked and I nodded

"Ya I just it kills me that I can't talk to her" I said and he nodded

"I'm sorry" He said "If it helps she still loves you"

"I guess" I said and he smiled

"I love you" He said and I smiled

"I love you too" I said and he smiled

"Luke?" He turned and Selena approached us she glanced at me and then looked at Luke

"Ya?"

"You giving me a ride home?"

"Sure" He said and she smiled and walked away

"I Hate you" I said and he looked at me

"Why?"

"Because you can actually talk to her" I said and he chuckled

"That's because she is my sister she has to talk to me" He said

"I don't care, it isn't fair" I complained

"Yes it is you screwed up" He said and I glared at him and flipped him off

"Don't hate because she actually talks to me" He said and I pushed him and he glared at me and I laughed

"Demi?" fuck my life...

"What the hell do you want Bridget?" I said and she looked at me, does she not get that I hate her guts

"You want to go out?" She asked is she serious

"Fuck no, you ruined my relationship" I said and she looked down

"Come on babe" She said stepping closer to me and I stepped back and this time we are not in a hallway I can take that step back

"Hey she said no" Luke said. Fuck ya he is here this time to protect me

"This has nothing to do with you" She said

"Actually, because of you my sister is hurt so it is my business" He said...ya you tell her Luke

"Just stay out of it" She said

"No way" He said "If you don't leave Demi and Selena alone, you and me are going to have a problem understood?"

"Fine but, mark my words Demi Lovato you will be mine" She said walking away

"She is going to facebook stalk you" Luke said

"That is so not funny to joke about" I said and he laughed

I turned and saw Selena standing there in her cheerleading outfit with some other cheerleaders and she looks gorgeous and she looked at me...damn I have been caught

I go with the safe approach I just give her a little smile and she gives me a little smile back and then I realize her friend is coming from behind me and I feel embarrassed and like a loser

I hate life but, mark MY words Bridget...I will get Selena back

* * *

**So I know you hate me because they broke up and they might stay broken up for a little bit so don't hate and review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I wanna say I love suefanficlover she is so awesome and I love how supportive she is**

* * *

Chapter 15 Demi POV

So we are at lunch sitting and I am chatting with everyone (except Selena because she refuses to talk to me -_-)

"What about that time that we went to that party?" Joe asked

"Oh Ya and you woke up with no pants on and stupid ass written on your chest" Luke said and everyone laughed

"Hey that wasn't my fault I was wasted" He defended

"It is your fault for getting drunk" Alyson said

"Why do I hang with you guys?" Ashley asked and Luke smiled

"Because you love us" He said and kissed her cheek

"Well I love one of you" She said "Right Demi?" I decided to play along

"Right" I said and she blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it and then winked at her and Luke's jaw dropped and Selena looked mad

"What?" Luke said

"I am kidding, I love you and only you Luke" She said

"I love you too" He said and kissed her cheek

"You guys are so mushy" Joe said

"Joe you should settle down" Alyson said

"No thanks" He said

"No you really should, because I mean everyone has someone" Ashley said and then she corrected herself "Well almost everyone

"Ya I mean Alyson has Nick, I have Ashley, Taylor has Miley, hell even Kevin has someone" Luke said and Joe looked at me and I didn't look at him

"Don't look at me" I said and he looked away

Miley approached the table and kissed Taylor's cheek

"Did you hear there are two new girls, one is straight and the other is gay" She said

That is the thing about Miley she always has all the information on everyone you want to know about something you go to her, even things you don't want to know

"Names?" Joe asked I think everyone is curious

"Jennifer and Alex"

"So who is straight and who is gay?" Nick asked

"Jennifer is straight and Alex is gay" She answered "And I hope you don't mind but, I invited them to sit with us and they are really cool" She said kind of fast

"It's ok" Taylor said "Just remember your mine"

"Of course she said kissing her cheek

"Hey Miley" A girl with brown hair said coming over with a girl that had black hair

"Hey Jennifer" Miley said "Hey Alex" She said to the other girl

"Come on and sit" She said and Jennifer sat next to Luke and Alex sat next to me

"This is Luke, Ashley, Nick, Alyson, Kevin, Joe, Dallas, Taylor, Demi, and Selena" She said pointing to each of us

"So how do you all know each other" Jennifer asked

"Ashley and Luke are dating, Joe, Nick, and Kevin are brothers, Alyson and Nick are dating, Taylor and I are dating, Dallas and Demi are sisters, and Luke and Selena are siblings" She said "I got that right, right?"

"I think so" Luke said and then he looked at Jennifer "Nice to meet you I am Luke" He said and she smiled

"I'm Jennifer" She said and he wrapped an arm around Ashley and pulled her close

"So what do you like to do?" He asked her

"Journalism, and Sports" She said

"No way, what sports?" He asked

"Soccer" She said and he grinned

"Me too" He said smiling real wide

They got into their own conversation about soccer and it was funny

"Hi I'm Alex" Alex said to me and I smiled now that I see her up close she is gorgeous

"I'm Demi" I said and she smiled

"What do you like to do?"

"Music" She said

"Me too" I said with a little smile and she gave me a little smile

"Favorite artist?" I asked

"Kelly Clarkson" She said and my smile grew

"Me too" I said smiling and to think this is one of the first times that I have smiled this big in the last couple days

"That's awesome what about sports?" She asked me

"I love to watch them but, hate to play them" I said and chuckled

"Me too"

I smiled and turned and saw Selena glaring at Alex

"I don't think she likes me" Alex said

"No she just is mad at me and she probably doesn't like the your talking to me" I said and she nodded

"Why is she mad at you?" She asked

"It's a long complicated story" I said and she smiled

"I have time" I smiled

"Well, I was the shittiest girlfriend ever" I admitted

"How so?"

"I treated her and her brother like crap and just so you know, her brother is my best friend, and then when we did get together everything was perfect." I said smiling "But, then, I fucked up"

"What happened?" She asked seeming very interested in the conversation

"A girl named Bridget, you might see her she has blonde hair and this weird obsession with me" I said and she giggled and it was actually really cute "Anyways started an argument with Selena and I didn't get involved and she got mad at me for not defending and then later that day Bridget kissed me and I kissed back so she would back off but, she didn't and then Selena saw and got mad at me and dump me"

"I think your both in the wrong" She said "You shouldn't have kissed back but, she shouldn't be mad about it"

"No it's ok" I said and she smiled

The bell rung and we got up and they had Music with us and they were put in our group

Jennifer sat next to Ashley and Alex sat between Luke and I which In a way bummed me out because I love sitting next to him

"Cool we get to sit by each other" Alex said and I smiled

"Ya we do"

And then it dawned on me I am sitting in between Alex and Selena

Oh joy! (imply sarcasm)

"So the assignment is do tomorrow, get started" The teacher said and I smiled and Luke and I looked at each other and he smirked and I nodded and he took are assignments and put them in his backpack

"Your not doing the assignment?" Alex asked

"Oh I already did the assignment last year" I said and she smiled

I smiled and said "I can help you if you want" and she smiled brighter

"I would love that"

We started doing the assignment and what I didn't know was I was pissing off a very pretty girl who sat right next to me

* * *

**So don't hate me yes it is Alex from WOWP and yes there will be a romance between them but, I have a idea so... review and let me know**


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to say that suefanficlover I saw your review and started typing just for you**

**Warning: There will be Bieber bashing in this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 16 Demi POV

So it is a new day and things are ok I mean Alex and I are getting a little closer and Jennifer and Luke are becoming good friends and she is actually taking an interest in Kevin and he likes her too I hope they work out.

"Demi?" Alex said waving her hand in front of my face

"Hm?" I looked at her and she smiled and I smiled

She has like the cutest smile (not as cute as Selena but, its cute) and I am starting to have feeling for her and it freaks me out

"Luke was trying to talk to you" She said and I looked at Luke and he smiled at me

"What?"

"I asked if you're coming over later, actually, everyone come to my house ok?" He said and everyone nodded

"Why?" I asked

"Well because it is the weekend and we don't have school Heather is letting me keep Adam for the weekend" He said and I smiled

"Awesome" I said

"Who's Adam?" Jennifer asked and Luke smiled

"My Son" He said and Alex and Jennifer both smiled

"Ya and he is the cutest thing" Ashley said

"Wait then, who's Heather?" Alex asked

"My ex-girlfriend" He said and they nodded

"Hey Selena" A guy came said as he approached her and he smiled at her. OH HELL NO! HE BETTER BACK THE FUCK OFF! SHE IS MINE!

"Hey Justin" Selena said not really paying attention to him

Justin. Fucking. Bieber. I hate him because he likes Selena I mean he looks like a fucking girl.

"You want to hang out sometime?" He asked please say no...please say no

"Sure" She said. Fuck my Life

I started clenching and unclenching my fist when someone grabbed my hand and I turned and saw Alex smiling and it caused me too smile

"Awesome so I will pick you up like 4 o'clock tomorrow" He said and she nodded

He kissed her cheek and walked away and I got up and walked away

"Demi!" I turned and saw Selena standing there

"What?" I asked and she looked at me with an unreadable expression

"What's wrong?" She asked and I could feel tears trying to make their way out

"Nothing, what makes you think there is something wrong?" I asked

She gave me a look

"What's Wrong?" She asked

"Are you really going out with Justin?" I asked and I was dreading the answer

"Yes" She said and I just turned around and went to walk away when she grabbed my wrist and I didn't move

"You don't deserve to be mad" She said and her voice cracked she was hurting too

I turned and looked at her a tear going down my cheek

"I am not mad" I said and she nodded "Just sad" I said and then walked away

* * *

After walking around school for about 10 minutes...I decided to just find somewhere to sit and think

I sat down by the Music building, it is actually where I am supposed to be now and I did think

Selena is right I don't deserve to be mad at her or sad

It is my fault after all and I screwed up and now she like hates me and I just...

"Demi?" I turned and saw Alex

"Hey Alex" I said and she came and sat next to me

"Why aren't you in class?" She asked me

"Just thinking" I replied and looked at her

"About Selena?" She asked and I smiled

"Ya" I said and she smiled "I just hate that she is going out with stupid fucking Justin, I mean it hurts it does but, I deserve it" I said and she nodded

"I'm Sorry" She said and I smiled

"It is not your fault and it is just not Justin anyone but, Justin he is so fake it isn't even funny even Barbie hates on him that's how fake he is" I said and she smiled brighter and this is when I realized how close we were

"That's funny" She said and I chuckled

"Why don't you distract yourself" She suggested and I thought about it and she is right I should distract myself

"How?" I asked and she looked to think for a minute

"Music" She said "You can use music to distract yourself it is a good distraction" She suggested

"Ya it is" I said and she laughed "What?"

"Your just too cute" She said and I blushed wait, what? The only girl to ever make me blush was Selena. uh oh

"Not as cute as you" I said I'm feeling flirty sue me. She blushed and then turned to look at me

I stared into her eyes and I looked at her lips and back in her eyes and part of me was screaming 'yes you want this' but, the other part of me was screaming 'No don't do this what about Selena?'

She leaned in and I leaned in and our lips touched and it was...interesting...

It felt good but, it also felt like I was cheating

"Wow" She said

"Ya" I said and then leaned back against the wall

"That was interesting" She said and I nodded

"Are you weirded out now?" I asked and she shook her head 'no' "Really?" I asked and she nodded

"Listen Demi I really like you but, I didn't say anything because you like Selena and I don't want to get in between that" She admitted and I nodded

"I think if I wasn't so in love with Selena, the feeling would be mutual, listen Alex I really like you but, I love Selena" I admitted

"I understand" She said

"You will find someone better than me, I promise" I said and she smiled

"Ok" She said and then I got an idea but, I don't know if she will agree to it

"You want to help me with something?" I asked and she looked at me curiously

"What?" She asked

"Will you help me make Selena jealous?" I asked ready for her to say no

"Sure" She said

I smiled "Awesome" I said and she smiled "And in return I will help you find a cute girl for yourself" I admitted and she laughed

"Deal" She said laughing

* * *

**HA! I got you it is a fake-romance, bet you didn't see that coming and I apologize to any JB fans that I may have offended it really wasn't my intention**

**I hope you guys like this chapter because I liked and Alex will get her own girl in the future and I will give a shout-out to whoever can figure out who it is? (it really isn't that hard)  
Until Next time, My Friends **


	17. Chapter 17

**So I decided to do shout outs to people who review a bit so:**

**suefanficlover: I love your reviews and reading them and I laughed at your last review and yes it is 'the famous Mitchie' **

**MileyJakes: No not Sonny or Rosie but, the one and only Mitchie **

**guest: Ew! No NOT Bridget she is just no**

**On to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 17 Demi POV

So we are all at Luke's House and when I say everyone I mean everyone the group, Jennifer, Alex, and Stupid Fucking Justin

And he is literally all over Selena and it is pissing me off

I will be honest I want to bash his face in and I hate him and I hope he fucks up

Alex is sitting next to me with her head on my shoulder watching Adam and Luke play on the floor

"Do you want to start now?" She whispered in my hear and I smiled and nodded

She got up and sat in my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist and I smiled

"So what's going on there?" Nick asked Alex and I

"None of your business" I said and he smiled

"You guys together?" Luke asked and I smiled

"Yep" Alex said

Oh Ya! I got Luke in on the plan and he was quick to agree apparently he hates Justin more than I do because Justin is on the soccer team and trips Luke all the time. So much in fact Luke got their coach to kick him off the team so he was quick to agree

"Awesome"

Selena scoffed and got up and went into the backyard, I could tell she was pissed but, I didn't know why because I mean she has Justin and he is basically giving her all his attention

I moved to get up so Alex got off of me and I went and followed her

When I got outside she was staring at the sky

"Hey" I said and she glanced at me

"Hi" She said looking back up at the sky

"You Ok?" I asked and she gave me a look

"No" She answered and I went and stood next to her

"What's wrong?"

"I just...do you like hurting me?" She asked me what the fuck

"Of course not I love you and I'm sorry I have hurt you so much" I said "I would never want to hurt you because you mean everything to me and I love you and I am sorry I have hurt you so much because I always feel like shit when I hurt you and like a big asshole" I admitted

"Then why do you?" She asked me

"I don't mean too" I said "I love you and like I said your everything to me"

"Then why are you with Alex?" She asked me, that's what this is about

"Is that what this is about?" I asked her and she looked at me "Why are you with Justin?"

"Don't bring him into this" she said and I got angry

"Don't bring Alex into this" I shot back

"Don't say her fucking name" She said "And what Justin and I do is none of your fucking business"

"Don't say his fucking name" I said mimicking her and she glared at me and I glared right back

I am not backing down from her, I wont let her win this

"Why are you with her?" She asked me and this time we were like nose to nose and our voices where coming out in a whisper

"Because she wants me" I said and she looked at me and a tear went down her cheek and I wiped it away

"I never said I didn't want you" She said

"You didn't have to" I said and went to walk away but, she pulled me back

Hard might I add and our bodies collided and she kissed me and I kissed back because I mean it's the love of my life kissing me and She is everything to me

She pulled back and looked at me

"I'm sorry" She said

"It's fine" I said and she looked at me

"I just really wanted to kiss you" She admitted and I smiled

"I've wanted to kiss you all week" I said and she smiled

"Demi I-" She was cut off by Luke running outside

"We need to go to the hospital" He said

"What happened?" I said

"Heather is in the Hospital"

With that we headed to the hospital

* * *

When we got there Luke had Adam in his arms and he went to the desk

"Heather Thomas" He said

"Umm..." The nurse said looking at the computer

"It's Ok Debby" A man said coming over "I got this" He looked at Luke "Your here for Heather Thomas?" He asked

"Yes" Luke said

"What is your relationship with her?" He asked

"She's my friend and uh...I am the father of her baby" He said looking at Adam

"Ok Umm...I am so sorry to inform you but, Ms. Thomas didn't make it" He said and Luke didn't say anything

"Umm thanks for telling me" He said

"You're welcome"

"..."

"Luke?" I asked and he looked at me

"You know what this means?" He asked

"What?" Selena asked

"I have custody of Adam" He said looking at Adam

"Holy Shit" Selena muttered

"I have full custody of him"

"He is going to have to live with us" Luke said looking at Selena

"He is going to stay with us and I have to care for him and oh my god, mom and dad are going to kill me" He said freaking out

"Calm down Luke" Ashley said and he nodded taking a deep breath

"I am calm" He said and I rubbed his back and he nodded

"I need to be strong for this kid I need to give him a life and I am not going to screw up because this isn't just my life anymore" He said and I nodded

"I Swear I will be a good dad to you" He said kissing Adam's head "I love you little man" He said

The he looks at Adam and says "I will be the best father ever for you" and then he looks up "And you"

* * *

**So there it is and Heather is dead and Adam is no fully Luke's so...I mean I know your sad that Heather is dead **

**SO I was thinking of doing spoiler's? What do you guys think?**

**Let me know and review**


	18. Chapter 18

**suefanficlover I love you so much**

**This Chapter is hard for me to write because in this chapter you see how much Heather's death really affects Luke**

* * *

Chapter 18 Luke POV

My god! I can't believe this. She's gone and I don't, I don't know what to do she didn't tell me what to do in the case that something like this happened. I don't know what to do because I mean I wont give up on Adam but, I just can't think of anything that I could do.

"Luke?" Ashley said and I looked at her and tears went down my face

"Ya" my voice cracked and she gave me a sad look

"Are you ok?" She asked me and I didn't answer, I didn't nod or shake my head because I know I am not ok

"No" I said and she hugged me

"Daddy" Adam said crawling over to me "where's mommy?"

More tears went down my face and I looked at him

"mommy isn't going to be around anymore"

"Why does she nat wuv me anymore" He asked me and I felt my heart break

"no never think that ever, she loves you very, very much" I said "She just is going to a better place and place where she can do more"

"where? why wuld she weave me?" He asked getting tears in his eyes

"Because this is something she has to do by herself but, she will always be watching you" I said and he nodded and hugged me "but you will always have me buddy, I will never leave you"

"you pwomise?" He asked me and I smiled and kissed his head

"I promise" I said an he kissed my cheek and I smiled at him

"Go Play Adam" I said and he did go play with some toys that I bought him

"Luke..." Ashley said and I looked at her and she kissed me and I kissed back but, then she pulled back and wipe my tears away

"I love you Ash" I said and she smiled

"I love you too Luke" She said kissing me and I smiled at her

"What am I gonna do?" I asked her

"Your going to be a amazing dad and your going to raise him and he is going to love you" She said and I smiled

"I was hoping you could be the mother figure for him, I know that is a lot to ask and I kno-" She cut me off by kissing me

"I would love to be the mother figure for Adam" She said kissing me again and I smiled

"Thank you baby" I said and she smiled

"I have to go but, I will come tomorrow ok?" She said and I nodded and gave her a kiss and then, she left

* * *

After about 10 minutes Demi came over and sat next to me and gave me a little smile

"Hey how are you?" Demi asked me

"I'm ok, it just hurts because I mean she left me before but, this time she left me with a son" I said and she nodded

"Why is that a bad thing though? I mean you love him right?" She asked me

"Of course I do, I love Adam with all my heart and now that he is here, I couldn't imagine a life without him" I admitted and she smiled

"I always knew you would be a good dad and you are" She said and I smiled

"I will be for him and heather" I said and she smiled and I turned and saw Adam playing with some toys

"Hey little man it's time for bed" I said and I gave him a kiss on his head

"ok" He said and I picked him up and put him in my bed and tucked him in

"I love you Daddy" He said

"I love you too little man" I said and then walked out of the room

I walked downstairs and saw Selena, Demi, and My mom and dad

"So what is it you have to tell us" My mom said

"Mom, Dad Heather died tonight and I have full custody of Adam" I said and they both looked at me with shocked eyes

"Oh My God" My dad said

"Can he stay with us?" I asked hoping they say yes

"Of course he can" My mom said and I nodded "What kind of question is that?" She said and I shrugged

"Go to bed" My dad said and I nodded and headed upstairs

"So what did Ashley say?" Demi asked me as we walked into my room

"She said she was sorry and she said she had no problem playing the motherly figure for Adam" I said and she nodded

"Do you think this will help you guys?" She asked me

"I think so because I mean this could bring us together" I answered and she looked at me and smiled

"I hope this works for you" She said and I nodded

"I want this to work for me" I said "For us" I said and she nodded

"You love her?" She asked me and I nodded with a smile on my face

"Of course I love her so much and I want it to work because I could see a future with her" I said and she smiled

"I think it's time you settle down on someone" She said smiling bigger and I nodded "God knows you don't need another girl like what you have had"

"I know but, I just I don't know I mean I want to settle down with her and I love her and I want marry her" I said and she looked at me shocked "I know I want marry her Dems because I just cant see myself with anyone else" I admitted "She is the only girl that I have ever really felt this way about she makes me smile when I am having a bad day and she makes me laugh when I am sad" I said and she smiled and hugged me

"I am so proud of you" She said and I smiled "I am glad that you are finally feeling this way about someone and I am sorry that I screwed up with Selena but, I am going to make it right" She said and I smiled

"It's ok just fix it and I will be ok" I said and she smiled

"I love you Luke" she said

"I love you to dems" I said and she smiled

We went to bed and the last thing I thought was

'This is my Life'

* * *

**So there it is Spoilers for next chapter:**

**-Luke and Ashley bond over Adam**

**-Selena has her date**

**-Demi starts stalking**

**-And a new girl comes to town (I think you can guess who)**


	19. Chapter 19

**suefanficlover: I love you too and I will try to write Carter and Rosie into the story just for you**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Demi POV**

So here we are at the fair and when I say we I mean Selena, Alex, Justin and I and he and I are glaring at each other

I mean fuck we are at a fair could he be anymore cliché

Anyways Justin is trying to kill me with his eyes

Let me tell you what happened

* * *

_40 minutes ago..._

_Alex and I are in my car waiting for Justin and Selena to get here and I am going crazy _

_"Demi?" Alex said_

_"Huh?" I mumbled_

_"Your so weird sometimes" she said _

_"Then why do you hang out with me?" I asked_

_"Simply because your cute" She said and I smiled_

_"Awww...Your cute too" I said and she smiled_

_"Oh Look they are here" She said and I saw them_

_Justin looked like a fucking fake-ass motherfucker and Selena...well Selena looked like a goddess _

_I wonder what Justin would say if he knew I de-flowered her _

_He'd probably be so pissed off and I would just laugh_

_"come on" I said and she smiled and dragged me in and right to where they were _

_"Hey guys" Alex said and I didn't say anything_

_"Hi" Justin said "What are you guys doing here?" _

_"We are on a date" I said and Selena looked mad_

_"Oh cool so are we" He said smiling_

_"How about we turn this into a double date?" Justin asked us and Selena looked like she wanted to kill him_

_"Ya that sounds like a great idea" I said and Alex smiled _

_"Doesn't it?" Alex said and I smiled _

_So we started playing games and I won Alex like the biggest ass bears ever and Justin won Selena small monkeys _

_Haha Loser_

_"Why don't we go eat" Justin said a little irritated that I was being more awesome then him_

_"Sure" I said and we walked into the food place and we sit down in one of the booths_

_"So why does this feel so weird?" Justin asked _

_"I don't know" Selena said_

_"Is there something your not telling me?" He asked her_

_"No I don't think so" She said_

_"Nothing like I don't know between you and her" He said pointing to me_

_"What the hell did I do?" I asked_

_He looked at me angry _

_Hey maybe I don't have to do anything to screw this date up maybe I just need to be here_

_Can I get some popcorn for this?_

_"Everything" He said glaring at me _

_"Fuck You" I said and he got this smug look on his face_

_"You would like that wouldn't you?" He said_

_"I don't know if you haven't noticed or anything but, I'm gay" I said and Alex smiled "And besides..." I said leaning in a bit whispering but, enough to where Alex and Selena could hear "I heard your small" _

_Selena and Alex both laughed a little and he turned red from embarrassment and anger_

_"Fuck you" _

_"No sorry I'm gay" I said and he glared and Selena must of had enough_

_"Enough" She said and I pulled back and leaned against Alex who was trying not to laugh_

_"He started it" I muttered _

_"Well I am finishing it" She said and I nodded_

* * *

Witch leaves us where we are now...

"Listen, Justin I thought you knew about my relationship with Demi" She said

"Ya it wasn't a fucking secret" I said and she gave me a look

"Shut up" Alex said and I looked at her and she leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back and we started making out and pulled her into my lap and she put her hands in my hair and mine around her waist and I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she let me in and she moaned at contact of our tongues

"Your in public?!" Selena yelled and Alex got off my lap and I was dazed and she wiped her mouth and then kiss my cheek

Justin and Alex got up and went to get food leaving Selena and I alone

"Can you stop, stop this" She said and I was confused

"Stop what?" I asked

"Stop hurting me" She said with tears in her eyes and I got up and sat next to her

"Hey, hey it's ok" I said and she looked at me and I looked at her and we both leaned in and kissed

"Are you kidding me?" Justin said as he and Alex approached

He looked downright pissed and she looked happy

"On are first date" He said

"Justin I am so sorry" Selena said

HA I'm not. He can go fuck himself

"Please tell me you regret it" He said

"I cant because I gave everything to Demi, my heart, my love, my virginity" She said and he looked more angry

"Virginity? You gave that to her?" He asked

"Yes" She said "And if she'll have me I was wondering if she would take me back" She said and I nodded

"Selena your nothing but, a slut" He said and I lost it I punched him and I think I broke his nose

It didn't even hurt my hand and he started crying and bleeding

"Get the fuck out of here" I said and he walked away

I looked at Alex and Selena who were both smiling

I hugged Alex and kissed her cheek

"Thank you" I said and she smiled

"Don't mention it" She said and I smiled

I turned and looked at Selena and she smiled I hugged her and kissed her head

"I love you" I said and she smiled

"I love you too" She said smiling wider than me

I am so happy I got my girl back

* * *

Luke POV (While Demi is at the fair)

Ashley will be here soon and I am kind of nervous

There was a knock at the door and I opened and saw Ashley standing there

"Hey Babe" She said and I smiled

"Hey Ash" I said and pecked her lips

We walked in and Adam was sitting on the ground playing with some toys while watching SpongeBob Sqaurepants

"Hey Adam" Ashley said and he smiled at her

"Hi Ashwey" He said

He learned her name a little bit ago

"How are you?" She asked him as we both sat down next to him

"I'm good" He said "How are you?" He asked her but it sounded different because he is little

His vocabulary is so big I am so proud

"I'm good" She said "want to play a game" She said and he nodded and we all started playing a game and we were doing good

"I won" Adam yelled and we both laughed and I smiled and picked him up

"Yes you did little man" I said "Yes you did" Ashley laughed and got closer to me and I sat Adam in between us

And he eventually fell asleep and so did we

* * *

Demi POV

So Selena and I are still at the fair walking around and stuff

"Wait, so your telling me, that you 'dating' Alex was just a ploy to make me jealous?" She asked

"Yes" I said smiling

"Well it worked because I wanted to bash her face" She said and I laughed

"I wanted to do the same to Justin" I said and she giggled and I laughed

"Sorry about that" She said

"Don't be" I said and kissed her

We went to walk away when I bumped into someone

"I am so sorry" I said

"No it's ok" the mystery girl said

I looked at her and she kind of looked like me

"No it's my fault I should've been watching were I was going" I said and she smiled

"Not it's fine really I am just new here and I am trying to find my parents" She said

"Oh well I am Demi and this is my girlfriend Selena" I said and she smiled

"Hi, I'm Mitchie"

* * *

**So there it is...Demi punched Justin HOORAY!**

**Spoilers for Next chapter:**

**-The New Girl**

**-Justin isn't done**

**-Girlfriends Say What?**

**-I miss my brother **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Demi POV

So it is Monday and life is so good

I got my girl and my friends and I met a new girl and everything is just great

"Hey Demi" Mitchie greeted me

"Hey Mitch How are you?" I asked because today is her first day

"I am great" She said "Yourself?" She asked

"I'm good" I said "How are you enjoying your first day?" I asked

"Well I don't really know anyone except you and Selena" She said

"Well you can sit with my friends at Lunch if you want" I said and she grinned and I just couldn't help but, smile myself

"That would be amazing" She said and I smiled

"Hey babe" I heard from behind me and saw Selena come over to me

"Hey beautiful" I said

"Demi?" I turned and saw Luke and Ashley

"What's up?" I said and he put his hand up indicating he wanted a high five and I gave him one

"Did you see Justin's nose?" He asked me

"No why?" I asked

"It's broken" Ashley said and I smiled

"That is incredible" I said

"Wait your happy because you broke someone's nose?" Mitchie asked and I smiled

"Yep because Justin is a bastard" I said "That doesn't know how to keep his dirty hands off of MY girl" I said and they all chuckled

"Hey" Luke said "look" He said motioning over to something

I turned and saw a very beat up Justin walking in the hallway

"Whoa I only punched him in the face"

"Hey guys" Joe said as he nick and Kevin approached

"Hey you guys know what happened to Justin" I asked

Joe turned and looked at Justin

"Ya apparently he tried to buy a gun but, the people said no so he said he was going to call the cops and so they kicked his ass" Joe said

"How do you know that?" I asked

"My friend Damian told me, he uh 'works' with the people who Justin tried to buy a gun from" Joe said

"What the hell was he doing trying to buy a gun" Selena asked

"I don't think you want to know" Nick said

"Tell me" I said

"He was going to hurt you" Kevin said

I was shocked to say the least

"What?" I said and I turned and saw Justin coming towards me

"Justin!" I said and he flinched and I glared at him

"Leave me and my friends alone please" I said and he looked at me

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone but, not for you but because of reasons I am not going to tell you" He said and walked away

"ok" I said and walked over to the group

"So weird" Joe said and then he looked at Mitchie "Well hello there what's your name?" She went to speak but, he cut her off "You know what it doesn't matter because you will only be screaming mine" He said and I was pissed

I punched him in the shoulder

"Ow"

"Watch it" I said and he looked at me

"It's ok Demi" Mitchie said "Hi I am Mitchie but, your not exactly my type" She said and I smiled because she already told me she was gay

"What are you talking about I'm everybody's type" He said

"No" I said

"Your no ones type" Luke said and I laughed and gave him a high five

"Actually Demi would have a better chance with me than you would" Mitchie said and Joe immediately knew what she was talking about

"Every hot girl is gay" He said frowning

"Not every girl is" Dallas said and I laughed

"Ya but you don't want to date me" He said

"That's true"

"Come on we have to get to class" I said and everyone nodded

Ashley and Selena went one way and Luke and I went another

"So you got her back" Luke said and I smiled

"I know I am so happy" I said and he shook his head

We headed into class witch mostly contained day dreaming about Selena...

* * *

So here we are at lunch sitting turns out Alex and Jennifer aren't going to be back until tomorrow and I don't know why

"So we need to talk?" Selena said to me and Luke and she had Ashley with her

"About?" Luke said

"Ummm...we talked about it and next month is the winter formal and we are all going" Ashley said

"girlfriends say what!" Luke and I both said "We don't go to dances" Luke said "If anything we ruin them" I said

Everyone knew we didn't go to dances that we just didn't and if we did we ruined them like, the last dance we went to we spiked the punch, threw stink bombs in the bathrooms, popped all the balloons, rigged the voting, and we locked all the adults in the teacher's lounge and it was awesome because then we got some of our friends to perform and everyone was going crazy

so much fun...

"Not this year" Selena said

"And we are well aware of what you two do at dances, it's not going to happen this year" Ashley said and we looked at each other and rolled are eyes

"fine" we both said in a annoyed voice

"Awesome" They both squealed

They both went back to doing what they were doing and we looked at each other and did are silent language we were so gonna mess up the dance

He nodded and I nodded with smiles on our face and we went to eating

"So who's Alex?" Mitchie Asked

"A girl I am going to introduce you too and I think you guys will get along just fine" I said smiling

"Are you playing matchmaker?" Luke asked and I nodded and Mitchie looked nervous

"Relax she is really nice and if everything works my way you guys will get together" I said and she nodded

"And let me just say if you do get together she is an awesome kisser I would know" I said and I got slapped on the back of the head by Selena

"ow" I said

"Shut up!" She said and I nodded

"So what's everyone doing later?" Joe asked

"Ashley and I are going to hang out" Luke said and everyone nodded and Selena looked down

I will have to ask her about that later

* * *

So Selena and I are sitting in Music and she looks sad

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked

She looked at me and then looked at Luke and Ashley who were talking

"I just...miss the attention I got from Luke" she said and I got it she misses having him around and being protective over her

"I mean he's my brother and I miss him" She said "I miss my brother"

"He didn't leave, he just got a girlfriend" I said "And I mean you haven't been exactly around" I said and she nodded

"Here let me help" I said and she nodded

I smacked Luke on the back of the head

"Ow what was that for?" He said glaring at me

"Spend more time with your sister" I said and he glanced at her

"Why?" He asked

"She feels neglected" I said and he nodded

"ok jeez" I smiled

And then turned to Selena "he'll spend more time with you" I said and she smiled

"Thanks Demi" She said kissing me

"No problem babe" I said

* * *

**So there you go and yes that is the last time Justin will be seen in this story**

**Spoilers"**

**-Alex meets Mitchie**

**-More new people **

**-Selena and Luke spend some time together**

**-Demi and Luke make a plane for the dance**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Demi POV

So The dance is next week and Luke and I are walking to our spot thinking of things we could do...

"We could rig the voting" He said

"Well duh were going to do that" I said

"What else?" He asked

"Spike the punch?" I asked and he looked to be thinking about it

"Ya" He said smiling "that is definitely something we have to do" He laughed

"We need something else" I said and he nodded

"Special Brownies" He said and I grinned

"YES" I said and he laughed

"This is going to work, we need to get Dallas and Joe in on this because they can get some good stuff" He said and I nodded

"We can ask them about it at lunch" I said

"alright" He nodded

And then we headed to class...

* * *

"Hey Alex" I said as Luke and I walked into our first class

Mitchie is in this class and I will introduce her to Alex

"Hey Guys" She said "So I heard there was a new girl" She said and I smiled brightly and nodded

"Yes and I think you two are going to get along just fine" I said "Remember that favor I owe you" I smiled and she looked nervous

"Hey guys" Mitchie said as she came in and she saw Alex and her face immediately brightened

"Mitchie, this is Alex" I said looking at Mitchie and then I looked at Alex "Alex, this is Mitchie"

They both smiled at each other and Mitchie put her hand out and Alex shook it but, they didn't stop

They just continued smiling at each other

"You guys can let go now" Luke said and they both blushed from embarrassment and I smiled

"Like I said they are going to get along just fine" I said to Luke as we sat down

Alex and Mitchie sat next to each other and were in a conversation and Mitchie blushed when Alex whispered something to her

"Well aren't you just a matchmaker" He said looking over at them and then he turned his attention to Ashley who was in her cheerleading uniform. Wait, so that means...

Selena walked in, in her cheerleading outfit and Damn she looked fine

She glanced over at me when she handed the teacher a paper and I winked and she blushed

* * *

So Luke and I are walking towards the cafeteria when we see Joe and Dallas talking

"Hey there they are" He said and I nodded and we walked over to them

"Can we talk to you guys?" I asked and they nodded

"So as you guys know the dance is next month and Ashley and Selena are making us go" I said

"Ha Sucks for you" Joe said

"Shut up, anyways, we need your help" Luke said and I nodded

"What do you mean?" Dallas asked

"Well if we let you in our plan, you can't tell anyone" I said and they both grinned and we smiled

Everyone knew that if we asked you to get in our plan it was going to be good

"So? What's the plan?" Joe asked

"Well we are going to spike the punch, rig the voting, and maybe throw In some special brownies" Luke said smirking

He was definitely the more dangerous out of us two, I would sort of regret what we do but, he didn't and frankly he didn't care

"We are so in" Dallas said

"OK then Demi and I will rig the voting, Joe you spike the punch, and Dallas you will do the brownies" Luke said and we all smiled

"Deal" They both said and we started walking towards the cafeteria and sat down in our usual spots and no freaking way...

Mitchie is sitting in Alex's lap

"You know we could just get you a chair" Luke said to Mitchie

"No I'm good" She said and I shook my head

"God I am such a good matchmaker" I said and Luke shook his head

"Whatever" He said and I laughed

"So why were you guys late" Ashley asked Luke and I

"uhh" I stuttered and looked at Luke and he looked at me

"We were talking to Dallas and Joe about the music assignment" He said and I nodded and they looked at Dallas and Joe who both nodded

"Uh huh" Selena said and I looked at her and kissed her cheek and she blushed

"I love you" I said to her and she smiled back at me

"I love you too" She said and I kissed her and she smiled

I turned a little and saw Ashley and Luke cuddling with each other

Alyson had her head on Nick's shoulder

Jennifer was cuddled into Kevin

Joe was talking to Dallas

Taylor was making out with Miley and

Alex was in a conversation with Mitchie but, they just kissed so...

"Are you guys like together now?" I asked them and Mitchie looked at me and Alex nodded

"Awww..." I said and Alex shoved my shoulder a bit and I just laughed

"So who's going to the game after school?" Luke asked

Joe and Nick smiled because he is on the team

"Do people go to those?" Alex asked

"Ya mostly girls go for Luke because he is the captain and star player and then, guys go for the cheerleaders" I said and Luke smiled

"The girl just like watching Luke to see if he will take her shirt off" Selena said and Ashley frowned and looked at Luke

"What?" He asked

"Don't take your shirt off" She said

"Oh babe I only love you" He said and she grinned

"I think we should go" Mitchie said and Alex nodded

"we all go" Taylor said

"Ya but, that is because you like staring at Miley" Luke said and she blushed

"There is nothing wrong with the that, she is my girlfriend I am allowed to stare" Taylor defended

"Awww...thanks babe" Miley said

"Wait, so who at this table are cheerleaders" Alex asked

"Ashley, Miley, and I are cheerleaders" Selena said

"Ya we need another cheerleader though" Ashley said

"Why?" Alex asked

"Because one of our cheerleaders quit" Miley

"I'll do it" Mitchie said

"Really?" Selena said

"Of course" I used to cheer a bit at my old school

"Sweet you're in" Ashley said and everyone smiled

"who's the captain?" Mitchie asked

"I am" Ashley said

"Ha-ha" Alex laughed

"What?" I asked

"It's just...Ashley is captain of the cheerleading team and Luke is the star player and captain of the soccer team" She said and I got it

"Oh Ya typical star player dates the captain of the team" I said and she smiled

Everyone chuckled

"Such a stereotype" She said

"Not necessarily" Taylor said

"Ya because Luke isn't a dick and Ashley isn't a bitch" Alyson said and I smiled

"Ya I know" I said and everyone smiled

* * *

Luke POV

So it is After school and Selena and I are hanging out

"Hey want to play a game?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded

"What game?" She asked me

"20 questions" I said and she grinned

"Ok you start"

"What is your favorite color?" I asked

"green"

"What is your favorite color?" She asked me

"Red and Black" I said and she smiled

We did that for about a hour

"Alright enough questions , your annoying me" She said

"Well have you had enough brother-sister time" I asked and she nodded

"Good because we have to go get ready" I said and she nodded and we both got up and ready for the game

* * *

Demi POV

So we all got to the game and were sitting with each other and I turned and saw two girls sitting by themselves so I decided to invite them to sit with us

"Hi" I said to them and they both smiled at me

"Hey" They said

"I have never seen you guys around here before" I said and they both smiled

"I'm Carter and this is Rosie" The black-haired girl said and I nodded

"I'm Demi, you guys new" I asked and they nodded

"Ya we just moved here with our families" Rosie said

"Cool you guys going to be coming to this school" I asked

"Ya" Carter said and I nodded

"Would you like to sit with my friends?" I asked and they nodded

"Awesome" I said

"Can I ask you a question?" Carter said

"Shoot" I said as we walked over to where my friends were

"How do the kids at this school treat gay people?" She asked and I chuckled

"Not bad considering some of the kids here are gay" I said and she looked at me

"Like do they get picked on?" She asked

"Not at all" I said

"Besides I am pretty sure if someone picked on a gay person, Luke would kick their ass" Taylor said "Hi I'm Taylor"

"Carter this is Rosie" She said and Rosie smiled and waved

"Is this your way of telling me your gay" I asked and she blushed and nodded

I smiled "It's fine so am I" I said and she smiled

"Rosie and I are actually together" She said grabbing Rosie's hand and I smiled and nodded

"Sweet" I said then pointed to Selena "See that beautiful girl there she is all mine"

"Your dating a cheerleader" She asked and I grinned

"Yep so is Taylor and Alex" I said and they both smiled

"That's awesome" She said and Pulled Rosie onto her lap

"Who are they?" Alyson asked

"Guys this is Rosie and Carter" I said smiling

* * *

**SO suefanficlover there is Rosie and Carter and there will be no more new people I repeat no more new people**

**Otherwise I might just lose it**

**Review and tell me what you think I am open to suggestions**

**Spoilers:**

**-Luke plays soccer**

**-Harder than he thought**

**-We need a bigger table **

-Dances **becomes the number one talked about thing**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Demi POV

So we are all sitting on the bleachers watching the soccer game and Luke is kicking ass

He is just perfect at this sport I think he will become a famous soccer player and if he doesn't then he will still be involved in sports somehow

"GOAL!" Luke made another goal with the help of Joe and Nick

Joe kicked the ball to Nick who kicked it to Diego who then kicked it back to Joe who was by the goalie and then Joe fake kicked it to the goal but, actually kicked it to Luke who kicked it into the goal

"They are really good" Carter said and I smiled

"Ya they are the best"

"Come on Luke!" Some of the cheerleaders screamed and the funny thing was it wasn't even Ashley, Selena, Miley, or Mitchie

Ashley started glaring at them and I just chuckled and so did everyone else when they saw

"Lose the shirt Luke" Alyson, Taylor, Alex, Jennifer, and I yelled and he smiled looked at his coach and his coach smiled and nodded

Luke then proceeded to go to the middle of the field, look at the crowd, and take his shirt off which showed his very toned six-pack

There were screams, whistles, and clapping because of it and I looked at Ashley who was admiring his body, That seemed to be what every girl was doing

"You go Sexy" I yelled and he winked at me and I smiled and I turned and saw Ashley and Selena both glaring at me

There were only 30 seconds left in the game and the score was 10-2

Luke was kicking ass and everyone stood up when look was running towards the goal with the ball

10

Luke is running towards the goal

9

He dodged two players

8

He kicks the ball too Joe

7

Joe kicks the ball to Nick

6

Nick kicks the ball to Diego

5

Diego kicks the ball to Joe

4

Joe runs towards the goal

3

Luke is right next to the goal with no one near him

2

Joe kicks the ball to Luke

1

Luke kicks the ball into the net

BING!

The game ends with a score of 11-2

* * *

Ashley ran and jumped into Luke's arms and connected their lips

Everyone was going crazy

The group and I ran onto the field and we all got into a group hug with Luke, Joe, and Nick

"Sexy you did great" I said and then, I hugged Luke and he smiled

"Thanks for cheering me on Hottie" He said and I smiled

"Hey!" Ashley and Selena yelled

"Hey we are just playing" Luke said and then smiled

"Uh huh" They both said and he kissed her cheek

"You know I love you" He said and she smiled

* * *

When Luke, Selena, Ashley, and I got to his house his mom was standing there with a crying Adam in her hands

Luke went into dad mode and grabbed Adam and Adam latched to him and cried a little bit more

"What's wrong?" Luke asked his mom

"Why don't you ask YOUR SON" She said and he looked at Adam

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked Adam

"I-I woke u-up and y-you weren't h-here I-I thought y-you were gone l-like m-mommy" He said and I felt bad for the little boy

"I am never leaving you buddy I promise" Luke said to Adam

Adam nodded and Luke took him upstairs to sleep and he came back down shaking his head

"This is so much harder than I thought" He said

"I cant be the dad I need to be for him" he said getting tears in his eyes

"No your a good dad" Ashley said "You just have a lot on your plate"

"I know"

"Come on it will get better" I said and he nodded

* * *

It was the next day and we are all sitting at Lunch and it is kind of cramped

"We need a bigger table" Taylor said and I nodded I turned my head and saw another table that no one was sitting at

"Hey Luke?" I said and he looked at me

I nodded towards the table and he walked over and pulled it towards us

everyone were able to have their own seat and now that I look at it everyone does have someone

Luke and Ashley are sitting together

Jennifer and Kevin are sitting together

Nick and Alyson, Taylor and Miley, Mitchie and Alex are all sitting together

Carter and Rosie are also sitting with us and Selena and I are sitting together

wait...

"Where is Joe and Dallas?" I asked and they all noticed the two weren't there

"right here" Dallas said as she approached with Joe and they were holding hands

"Holy shit" I said looking at there hands

"No way" Nick said

"Yes way" Joe said and I smiled

"Congrats" Luke said and he smiled kissed Ashley's cheek and she blushed

"So who is going to the dance?" Taylor asked

"We are" Selena and Ashley said

Everyone looked at us with smirks and Luke pretended to bang his head on the table and I chuckled

"You guys are actually going to the dance" Alyson said and I nodded

"Whats the catch?" Miley asked and Luke smirked

"No catch" He said and I glanced at Dallas and Joe who were both smiling

"I know that look you are up to something" Selena said looking at Luke

"No I'm not" He said

"Yes you are" She said and he shook his head

"Wait I don't get it why is it such a shock that they are going to the dance?" Mitchie asked

"Well they either never go to a dance but if they do go then, they are causing chaos" Taylor said smiling

"Last dance they went to they spiked the punch, threw stink bombs in the bathrooms, popped all the balloons, rigged the voting, and locked all the adults in the teacher's lounge and it was awesome because then they got some of their friends to perform" She said smiling and we gave each other high fives

"You guys are terrible" Mitchie said smiling and we smiled

"So you guys really aren't planning anything" Nick asked us

"Of course not" I said and he nodded

"Good" Selena and Ashley said and we both smiled when they kissed are cheeks

If only they knew what was really happening...

* * *

**SO there it is I think in like 2 chapters the dance will happen it might be 2 chapters**

**Spoilers:**

**-Father-Son Bonding**

**-Dances need more planning**

**-Performers and Perfectionists**

**-Secrets and Lies**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Luke POV

So today it is a Wednesday and I am spending a little time with Adam because I have been a terrible father

"Hey Adam" I said and he smiled up at me "What's Up?"

"Just playing" He said and I smiled

"Mind if I play with you?" I asked and he grinned

"YES!" He said and I smiled

"Alright" I said and we played and had some fun and then I had to go to school

"Hey I got to go but, we will play some more when I get home ok" I said and he looked down and nodded

"Hey don't be sad we will play for as long as you want when I get home" I said and he smiled and hugged me

"I love you daddy" He said and I was going to cry

"I love you too little man" I said and he smiled up at me and I kissed his head and then drove Selena and I to school

I feel like a ok dad not the best but, not terrible

I guess I can only try

* * *

Demi POV

I was walking around with Alex waiting for Selena to get here and Mitchie walked over

"Hey Mitch" Alex said kissing her cheek and I smiled

"This" I said pointing to them "Is because of this" I said pointing to me and they both smiled

"Well thank you" They both said and I grinned

I then, noticed Mitchie had a book in her hand

"What's that?" I asked

"My songbook" She said

"You write music?" I asked

"And perform a little" She said smiling

"You should sing in the weekly cafeteria performance" I said and she looked confused

"Every week the school has a little show in the cafeteria" I said and she smiled

"Sounds like fun" Alex said and I smiled

"Ya it is, it really gives us a good vibe for the school" I said and they both smiled

"I should totally do that" She said and I smiled

"Ya you should" I said and she smiled and then I felt arms around my neck and a body on my back and I knew it was Selena, but, thank the lord that I have a little strength otherwise, Selena and I would've went to the floor

"Hey sweetie" She said in my ear

"Hey beautiful" I said and I turned my head a little to see her blushing "How are you on this fine day?" I asked and she smiled

"I am great" She said and I smiled "You?" She asked

"Better now that your here" I said and she blushed again

"Awe Dems" She said and I smiled and she got off my back and wrapped her arms around my neck

My eyes were closed and I opened one and then opened the other and smiled

"Why hello there" I said and she smiled and giggled

"Hi" She said and I smiled

"Watcha doin?" I asked and she smiled brighter

"Just sayin hi" She said and I chuckled "Hi" she said and I leaned and so did she and I connected our lips

We were like that until someone cleared there throat and I turned and saw the whole group

Hey when did they get here...

"You two done?" Luke asked

"Ya" Selena said pecking my lips

"So...about the dance" Alyson said

"What?"

"It needs to be planned so, I signed Selena, Ashley, Taylor, Mitchie, Miley, and I up" She said and then all those girls yelled "WHAT!?"

"Why would you do that?" Selena said

"It needs to be more planned" She said and they all nodded

"Fine" Ashley said

* * *

"Oh Fuck" I said as Luke and I were running the track

He chuckled and I smiled

"Fuck me" I said catching my breath

"He can't but, I can" I heard from behind me and I turned and saw Selena and Ashley

Ashley walked and hugged Luke and Selena hugged me and I kissed her cheek

"Hey baby" I said and she smiled

"So why are you saying fuck me?" She asked me

"Coach just made us run 4 miles" Luke said and I nodded

"wait then how come you look like your going to pass out and he looks fine" Ashley asked

"Because this bitch is on the Soccer team and can run for hours, I don't run nor exercise" I said and he nodded

"Well you should exercise more" Selena said

"Fuck no" I said and they all chuckled

"The day I exercise is the day Luke and I don't play a pra-" Luke gave me a look and I immediately shut up earning some weird looks from Ashley and Selena

"What's going on?" Selena asked me

"Uh nothing" Luke and I said

"Liars!" Ashley said and Luke and I looked at each other and I grabbed his arm and took off running because we also had to run the rest of our last mile

When Luke and I were finished we were standing next to coach

"That was close!" I said and he nodded

"You need to keep your mouth shut otherwise we are in trouble" He said and I nodded

I turned and saw Ashley and Selena talking and then they glanced at Luke and I and I laid on the ground and Luke laughed

"It's not funny" I said "I am exhausted"

"Go cry about it" He said

"Dick" I said and kicked his leg and he fell

"Ow! Bitch!" He said and the coach laughed at us

He is the type of coach that doesn't give a shit if you cuss

"Douche" I said

"Hoe" He said

"Ass"

"Slut"

"That's enough" I said and then I put my head on his chest

"God I am so tired" I said and then we all got up to go get cleaned up

* * *

So we are all at lunch and Ashley and Selena are still staring at us

"What?" Luke asked and they narrowed their eyes at us

"What was that earlier?" Selena asked

"What was what?" Luke asked

"You know the whole pra- cut off thing" Ashley said

"Oh the day Luke and I don't prank each other" I said and Luke nodded

"Oh" Selena said and I nodded

"Fine" Ashley said and I nodded

"The show is going to start soon" Luke said

"I hate you" Alex said to me as she sat down

"Why?" I asked

"Because you told Mitchie about that show and now she is being a big perfectionist about it" She said

"That is not my fault" I said and she glared at me

"Shut up the show is starting" Selena said and I put my head on her shoulder

Mitchie appeared on stage and started singing and Alex's eyes brightened up and I will admit Mitchie was dancing pretty freaking sexy

**Our love runs deep like a Chevy **  
**If you fall I'll fall with you baby **  
**Cause that's the way we like to do it **  
**That's the way we like**

She walked over to Alex and ran her had down Alex's arm

**You run around open doors like a gentleman**  
**And tell me, "Girl, every day **  
**you're my everything."**  
**Cause that's the way you like to do it**  
**That's the way you like**

"Fuck me" Alex muttered as Mitchie ran her hand on Alex's cheek

**Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine**  
**Hair blowing in the wind, **  
**losing track of time**  
**Just you and I, just you and I**  
**Whoa, whoa**

Mitchie walked back to the stage and shook her hips a bit

**No matter how far we go,**  
**I want the whole world to know**  
**I want you bad, **  
**and I won't have it any other way**  
**No matter what the people say,**  
**I know **  
**that we'll never break**  
**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**  
**Made in the USA, yeah**

"Don't stare" Alex said to everyone at our table who were staring at Mitchie's hips. So everyone...

**You're always reading my mind like a letter**  
**When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater**  
**Cause that's the way you like to do it**  
**That's the way we like**

She continued moving her hips to the music and it was hot  
I will admit it Mitchie is a hot girl no one can deny that...

**I'll never ever let the world get the best of you**  
**Every night we're apart, **  
**I'm still next to you**  
**Cause that's the way I like to do it**  
**That's the way I like**

She was still moving her hips and I had to turn my head because I couldn't even look without getting kind of turned on

**We touch down on the east coast**  
**Dinner on the sky **  
**rise,**  
**Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights**  
**You and I, **  
**you and I**  
**Whoa whoa**

She pointed at Alex and at this moment all I could think was "Alex you lucky bitch"

**No matter how far we go,**  
**I want the whole world to know**  
**I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way**  
**No matter what **  
**the people say,**  
**I know that we'll never break**  
**Cause our love was made, **  
**made in the USA**

Mitchie moved off the stage and ran her hand over Alex's shoulders

**Cause baby I'll bite the bullet**  
**And take the blow for love**  
**Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA**  
**Made in the USA, made in the USA**

She looked at Alex and winked

**No matter how far we go,**  
**I want the whole world to know I want **  
**you bad, and I won't have it any other way**  
**No matter what the people say,**  
**I know that we'll never break**  
**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**  
**Made in the USA, yeah**

She smiled at Alex and it was amazing watching this

**Made in the U.S.**  
**Made in the U.S.**  
**Made in the U.S.A.**

She finished the song in Alex's lap and then she pecked Alex's lips and kissed her cheek.

* * *

After the performance Mitchie came and sat next to Alex which was next to me so she was sitting in between Alex and I

"That was really sexy" Alex said kissing her cheek

"Ya I got to admit Mitchie that was really hot" I said winking at her and she leaned over and kissed my cheek

Mitchie and I have like clicked since she came here we just became close and we have like this flirty relationship and stuff, totally harmless though

"Awww...thanks babe" She said to me and I smiled

"This has been a good day" Mitchie said and I nodded and put my head on Selena's shoulder

* * *

**So there it is and I think you guys might like it and I just had to throw in a Demi song**

**Spoilers:**

**-DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!**

**-The Plan Has Been Put In Motion**

**-Disappointments **

**-Fun Nights!**


	24. Chapter 24

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: So I know you hate me and I know that I haven't updated in SOOOO Long but, I am back you see I have been extremely tired and I have also been lazy but, I am back and I am going to try to update everyday keyword TRY. You see I am going to be getting sort of busy with work and school and all that crap so stay with me. I love you people and I will always love all my readers and for those who read Forever Yours I will try to get that going again because I have totally left that hanging. Anyways, This chapter might be kind of long because this is...wait for it...the DANCE CHAPTER. YA! WHOOO! So without anymore wait I give the Dance Chapter...I love you**

* * *

**HA! Got You! Actually, I just want to do some shout outs **

**Sue: I love that chapter and Mitchie can really move her hips and I love that song have you seen the video for it, I was like DEMI BABY I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME! Funny thing she didn't even want to be in the video ha but, she is always beautiful and I love You my Baby**

**LovezObsessed: Dude I know right I don't know though she might and haha she totally should get Selena to do that and FYI I read your story DEMENA ALL THE WAY**

**Im a Skyscraper: First I love your name that's awesome and your wish is my command **

**Now On To The Story...**

* * *

Chapter 24 Demi POV

_a couple weeks later..._

So tomorrow is the Dance and Dallas, Joe, Luke and I are sitting making sure everything is good

"So Luke and I will take care of the voting" I said and they both nodded

"Joe you will spike the punch" Luke said and he nodded

"Dallas you got the special brownies?" I asked and she nodded and pulled out a tray of about two dozen brownies

"Damn how many is that?" Joe asked and she smiled

"40" She said our jaws dropped

"How did you make that many?" Luke asked

"Cause I am good like that" She said and I gave her a high five

"Now how do we sneak this in?" Joe asked and Dallas smirked

"We don't" Dallas said

We all looked confused and she smiled

"I signed up for concessions and I put down I was going to bring brownies and Ashley and Selena both said ok" She said and we all grinned

"Your a fucking genius" Luke said and I nodded

"Just wait here" She said and we turned and she walked over to Ashley and Selena and said something and then handed them the brownies and they both grinned and took the tray into the room

She came to us and smiled and we all smirked and then they walked away probably to go make out

"This is really happening" Luke said smirking and I smiled

"Yep" I said and he then frowned

"What?" I asked

"What if Selena and Ashley find out" He said and I looked down

"Then we will either have very angry girlfriends or we will be single" I said and he looked like he was going to pass out

"Come on don't think like that" I said and he nodded and we headed to class

* * *

_The Next day..._

So today is the Dance and I am actually kind of excited and I am wearing a tux believe it or not and I am totally rocking it and so is Luke and the girls are both wearing dresses and they look adorable and we rented a limo and everything has been put in motion Joe has three bottles of alcohol in his tux and the brownies have been delivered

The voting will be rigged and so that is good everything has been put in play

"You look great" I said to Selena and she blushed and everyone was sitting their smiling and Luke and I looked at Dallas and Joe who smiled and we all gave a silent signal and we knew this was going to be awesome

When we got to the dance everyone was shocked to see us and I was curious when I didn't see any teachers

As we got closer to the door I could hear Music being blasted and the song was Night Out by Martin Solveig the Madeon remix to be exact

I looked at Luke and he grinned

I quickly pulled him close

"What did you do?" I asked

"I got someone to blast this song for when we came and so now all the teachers are probably trying to turn it off" He said and I gave him a discreet high five

When we got in everyone cheered when they saw us and I smiled this is what is like to be us

Joe and Dallas went to the punch bowl and I saw them discreetly pour the stuff in and it was right next to the brownies, Perfect...

"Come on Dance with me" Selena said and I nodded and we went to the dance floor and Luke and Ashley were there as well

The song changed to Felix Cartal Don't Turn On The Lights Feat. Polina and we started going crazy

We sang and danced and went nuts and then they went

We started singing along

"You gotta act now, Don't wait 'till it's over Cause all we have is right now! Hold my hand as we get lost in the darkness All we have is right now! All we have is, all we have is right now!" We all sang in unison and it was so much fun

"Let's Slow things down a bit" Someone said and the song changed to Morgan Page feat. Greg Laswell Addicted

We all started slow dancing and I was singing in Selena's ear

"And I, I might be addicted To where and how you land up on your feet Yeah, I might be addicted To how you always get the best of me" I sang and she smiled and pulled back and kissed me and I smiled and she pulled back and rested her forehead against mine

"I love you" She said and I smiled

"I love you too" I said

* * *

A hour later Luke and I slipped away to rig the voting and I think everyone is in for a tiny surprise

We came back and smiled we walked over to the punch and brownies and half of the brownies were gone and the punch was almost gone

"You want a brownie" I joked with him and he shook his head no

"No I don't want to make a fool of myself" He said smiling and I chuckled and we headed over to Selena and Ashley who we smiling and laughing at our table

"Haha" Joe was laughing at a couple guys who ate some brownies and were trying to grind on two girls

"Attention! Attention!" We all looked at the stage to find Ms. Ramirez on stage she was vice principal the principal never came to this stuff because he though it was a bad idea

"Time to announce who won King and Queen" She said and she looked kind of nervous

I would be too if I had to announce it because of the last time when we rigged it

Last time we rigged it so Luke and I would win because we were awesome like that

"This years Queen is Selena Gomez" She said and everyone cheered and I smiled

"This Years King is...Demi Lovato?" She said with no smile at all I mean I would so honored to announce that

I went up their and everyone cheered and I smiled and then, Selena and I danced and everyone smiled

"Did you have something to do with this" She asked me and I mocked like I was offended

"Of course not" I said and she giggled

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

A couple minutes later everyone were dancing and Luke started dancing with Selena because she is his sister

I walked up to Mitchie

"May I have this dance?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded

"Of course" She said and I smiled

We started dancing

"So I need you to so me a favor" I said and she nodded

"What would that be?" She asked

"I need you to go tell everyone except Selena and Ashley" I said and she looked at me curiously "To change into more comfortable clothes" I said and she looked confused

"You brought something to change into right" I said and she nodded

"Change into that" I said and she nodded and mind you her arms are my neck and my hand on her waist

"I can do that" She said and I smiled and kissed her cheek and she smiled

"Thanks babe" I said and she smiled

"Welcome Sexy" She said and I smiled and she went to go dance with Alex

I turned and saw Selena looking at me and I opened my arms and she ran in them

"So what was that about" She asked

"Oh nothing just dancing with her" I said

"You know I love you" She said and I smiled

"I love you too" I said and she smiled

* * *

A half hour later Luke and I slipped away again but, we changed clothes him into black skinny jeans a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket

I changed into pretty much the same thing but, I looked cooler

We were doing what we did last time and we were going to lock all the teachers up and go crazy

I know Selena and Ashley will kill us but, you only live once

"You Ready" I asked and he nodded

We had got someone to do it for us and they would come to us when it was done

A kid approached Luke and whispered in his ear

"It's Done"

I looked into the crowd and saw that people who knew what was coming had changed clothes Into stuff you would wear to a nightclub so pretty much everyone except Selena and Ashley

Remind me to thank Mitchie later...

The lights were cut and then the Music and then their were strobe lights like a club and we blasted The Night Out by Martin Solveig the Madeon Remix (A/N: Listen to it, it is awesome)

We went into the crowd and started jumping up and down and Joe and Dallas handed us brownies and we ate them

I looked and saw Ashley and Selena standing their with pissed off expressions I pulled Luke over to them and they glared at us

"What did you guys do?" Ashley yelled

"We made this place more awesome" Luke yelled and handed her a brownie and I handed one to Selena and they both glared but, ate it anyways

"You guys are so dead" Selena said and then she smiled "Give us a minute" She said and then her and Ashley disappeared and then five minutes later they reappeared in nightclub clothing and we all started dancing with them

"I have to admit this is a lot of fun" Ashley said

"I know" Luke said and someone put The Night Out on repeat so that is really all that was playing and it was awesome

Selena and Ashley ate a couple more brownies and drank a lot of punch

We were all dancing my whole group were in one big group and it was so amazing it was like a dance party

Selena and I started making out and so did Ashley and Luke and at about 3 a.m. we decided we should go

And since everyone was crashing at Luke and Adam was staying at My house I know weird

We didn't need to be quiet

We all got in the limo and someone turned on The Night Out in the Limo and if it wasn't such a great song I would've been annoyed

We all were drinking in the Limo so everyone was pretty much well passed trashed and not to mention high as kites

When we got to Luke's house I am pretty sure everyone got laid

I know I did

Tonight was Amazing but, it is the morning I am afraid of

* * *

**So that was the party who else liked it I did and they are going to be in a lot of trouble**

**p.s. this is my longest chapter so enjoy it**

**Review and tell me what you think**

**Spoilers:**

**-The Morning After**

**-Friends**

**-PISSED OFF**

**-Apologies**


	25. Chapter 25

**Even though my mom is suspicious of me  
I cant stop writing for you guys**

* * *

Chapter 25 Demi POV

I woke up in Selena's bed and looked at the clock and saw it was 1:30

I turned and saw Selena still sleeping and I slowly got up and put my clothes back on

When I went downstairs Luke, Joe, Dallas, Alex, and Carter were sitting there

"Hey" I said and walked over to Luke who was sitting there rubbing his head

"Hey" They all muttered back

"Who's hungover?" I asked and they all raised their hands

I took in each of their appearances and it looked rough

Joe was in his briefs with 'hot guy' written on his chest

Dallas was wearing Joe's shirt and some shorts

Alex and Carter both looked fine except for their hair, for both of them it looked terrible

Luke looked terrible he had 'sexy' written on his abs and his hair looked crazy and he was in his boxers

"You all look like crap" I said and they all gave me looks

"You don't look to hot yourself" Luke shot back at me and I gave him a smile

"Well thank you" I said

"What happened last night?" Carter asked

"What you experienced was what we call the 'Luke and Demi Challenge', it is where they make the dance more fun" Joe said and I gave Luke a high five

"Luke! Demi!" We heard Ashley and Selena yell

We both flinched and Luke looked at the stairs with fear in his eyes

"Looks like someone remembered last night" Dallas said and we both glared at them

We approached the stairs carefully, Luke went first and when we got up stairs we were greeted by two very pissed off girls

"Hey Beautiful" I said and Selena glared at me

"Don't 'Hey Beautiful' me" She said and I nodded

"What's wrong?" Luke asked trying to play stupid

"You know what" Ashley snapped "We know what you guys did" She said

"The voting we would be ok with but, all the other stuff" Selena said "Not okay"

"What other stuff" I said

"You know the music, punch, and the Brownies!" Selena yelled

"Look we are sorry, we just wanted to have a little fun" Luke said and they both glared

"What will it take to get you to forgive us" I said and they looked at us

"Will forgive you on our terms" Ashley said and Luke and I nodded

"No sex or make-out sessions" Selena said and both of our jaws dropped

"That's a little extreme don't you think" Luke said and I nodded

"Nope" Selena said smiling and her and Ashley went downstairs

"Wait can't we talk about this" I said as we followed them downstairs into the kitchen where everyone was still sitting

"Nope" Ashley said

"Wait for how long?" I asked and they looked at each other

"Until we say" Selena said smiling wide

"This sucks" I said

Mitchie, Rosie, Taylor, Miley, and Alyson came into the kitchen with Nick, Kevin, and Jennifer

"What is with all the noise?" Mitchie asked

"Luke and Demi are banned from Sex" Joe said smiling

"Haha Losers" Mitchie said sitting on Alex's lap

"Screw you Mitch" I said and she smiled

"You'd like that wouldn't you" She said and I shook my head

"No" I said and she grinned

"Liar!" She said smiling witch caused me to smile and then I chuckled and Selena gave me a glare

I immediately shut up

* * *

After that was said and done my mom had swung my and gave Adam back to Luke and now we are laying around Luke's house and he is sitting on the couch with Adam laying on his chest fast asleep

"So cute" Mitchie said and I nodded and looked at him

"How old is he?" She asked and Luke smiled

"2 and a half" He said and she looked at Luke with a weird look

"How old are you?" She asked and Luke frowned a bit

"17" He said and looked down and she smiled softly

"You were fifteen" She asked and he nodded

"wow" She said "He is adorable"

"Thank You" He said

"Gets his looks from his dad" I said and he grinned

"You know it" Luke said

"Where is his mom?" Mitchie asked

"She died about a month ago" He said and she gave a little frown

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok" He said

"Hey we are going to get some food" Nick said as him and Kevin went to the door

"Alright" I said and they both nodded and left

"I am going to go put him in my bed" Luke said standing up

I looked at Mitchie and smiled

"Thanks for your help yesterday" I said and she smiled

"No problem" She said

I turned to Selena and she was glaring at Mitchie and I

She is so jealous

I walked over to her and sat down and I cautiously wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into me and I smiled

"Hey Beautiful" I said and she blushed and I smiled

We are getting somewhere

"Hi" She said and I kissed her cheek

"You know I love you right?" I said and she smiled

"Yes" She said and I smiled "I love you too"

"Your my baby" I said and putting my head on her shoulder

"I know" She said and looked at me and leaned and kissed me and then pulled back

"That was too short" I said and she giggled

"No it wasn't" She said and I laughed

"Come on" I said poking her side "Let's make out" I said and I knew she was going to say no

Or so I thought

She kissed me and climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck

I stood up with her in my arms and sat her on the ground and she pulled back and gave me a confused look

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs

We got to her room and I sat on the bed and pulled her into me and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck again

"I love you" I said against her lips and she smiled

"I love you too" she said

And then one thing led to another and let's just say I am so not banned from sex ;]

* * *

After my time with Selena I walked downstairs and sat down next to Luke and he grinned at me

"Your dirty dog" He said to me and I shook my head

"Shut up" I said and he smiled

"I am kind of grossed out because she is my sister" He said and I smiled

And then I got a idea

"You don't want to think about her and I making love" I said and he had a look of horror on his face

"No!" He said

"You don't want to think about her screaming my name as she comes" I said and he shook his head

"No!" He screamed and I chuckled

"Haha" I laughed and everyone smiled at us

"You have scarred him for life" Ashley said and I nodded

"No I didn't" I said

"I don't need those images in my head" He said and I laughed

"I know" I said "Friends?"

That's how we know that we forgive each other

"Friends" He said

* * *

**So there it is and I have been listening to Stars Dance by Selena Gomez and btw Happy Birthday to her**

**Can I also say that I am for sure that some of the songs on her album are totally for Demi like: **

**-Come and Get It  
-Love Will Remember (Don't care if their is a 'Justin' voicemail, it's for Demi)  
-Write Your Name  
-Undercover**

**those are the songs for Demi**

**Spoilers:**

**-You were serious  
-Hurt  
-Forgiveness  
-Old Habits **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Demi POV

Ugh! You knew when someone says they wont do something and then they do it anyways. Ya well that's what Selena did and now she is being serious

She said no sex and then we did it and now she wont do it, ugh this sucks

"Hey" I said to Selena as I saw her by her locker

"Hey" She said pecking my lips

I leaned in again and kissed her and she kissed back and she pushed me against the locker a bit and we were making out

My hand started inching its way under her shirt when she stopped it

"ah ah ah, I don't think so" She said against my lips and then she pulled back

"Why not?" I asked and she smiled

"Because your banned until further notice" She said

My jaw dropped

"You were serious" I said and she nodded

"That's stupid" I said and she laughed and I turned and saw Luke in his soccer uniform walking with Ashley who was in her uniform

They got to us and he looked irritated

"No sex?" I asked

"No sex" He said and I chuckled

"It sucks right" I said and he nodded

"Well that will teach you two" Selena said and I rolled my eyes

"What did we do to deserve this?" Luke asked and Ashley smiled

"The dance" She said and He frowned

"All we did was the voting" I said and the glared

"Liar" She said

"No seriously that's all we did" Luke said

"Well sort of, I mean it was our idea for the other stuff" I said and Luke nodded

"See your still on punishment" Ashley said and they both walked away

"What do we do now?" He asked

"What did we do before we were in relationships?" I asked and he looked at me

"We got high" He said and I nodded and he smiled

"I don't know" He said "I mean I have a game today" He said and I nodded

"How about one joint and we share it" I said and he nodded

"Alright let's go"

We got to our little spot and I dug into the secret hiding spot and pulled the bag out

I grabbed one out and he lit it up and took a puff

"Oh that's the stuff" He said

Man gotta love old habits

* * *

When lunch came around Luke and I were ok it had all worn off so we were good

We got there and Selena was in Luke's spot

"What the hell?" He asked her when we got there

"This is so you don't do anything" She said and he looked at her in disbelief

"Yep" Ashley said and he rolled his eyes

"Fine" He said sitting in her spot

"So what did dumb and dumber do to deserve this?" Alyson asked

Luke and I scoffed at her and he put his head down

"The dance it was all them" Selena said smirking at Luke and I

"That wasn't just them though" Dallas said and Joe nodded

They wanted people to know they had a part

"Ya we helped too" Joe said

"You did" Ashley asked

"Ya we did the punch and the brownies" Dallas said smiling

"So you were telling the truth" Selena said looking at us

We both nodded and she gave us a look

"Are you two that big of idiots? Why would you drag them into it?" She asked and god we know what we did was wrong but, it wasn't that bad

"We-" Luke tried

"How stupid can you two idiots be? Why would you do that?" Ashley said to us and they were being really hurtful

"I-" I tried

"No we don't want to hear it you two are just so stupid" Selena said to us

"That's enough" Luke said

"It was just a prank and we really don't need this from you two" Luke said fighting back

I for one wasn't going to listen to them be so hurtful

"Come on Luke" I said and stood up

"When you don't want to be so hurtful come find us" He said and then we walked away

"It was just a little prank" I said and he nodded

"They even said they were having fun" He said "So why are they so mad?" He continued

"I don't know" I said and we went to hang out in our spot until lunch ended

* * *

In class Luke and I completely ignored Ashley and Selena

We talked to Alex the whole time and she didn't seem to mind we talked about all types of things

When it was after school at the soccer game Luke and I were talking and then he had to go

The game was good Luke was amazing and rocked it as usual and won the game 10-3 when the game was over

I ran up to him and hugged him

"You did amazing" I said and he smiled

"Thank you" He said hugging me again

The place cleared out pretty quick after that

And Luke grabbed his bag and we were standing there when Ashley and Selena approached us

"Hey" They said

"Hi" we said

"You did great" She said to him

"Thanks" He said looking down at his phone because my mom had texted him about picking Adam up

"Can we talk?" Selena said to me and I nodded

"I'm sorry" She said to me and I nodded

"Me too" I said and she nodded

"Im sorry because we were wrong to pull that prank but, I really didn't see it as a big deal" I continued and she nodded

"I think Ashley and I were mad more because you guys promised not to do anything" She said and I nodded

"You didn't need to be so hurtful to us" I said and she nodded

"I know" She said

"Forgive me?" I asked and she nodded

"Only if you forgive me" She said and I nodded

I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed me back

"Wait does this mean I am not banned from-" I said

"No your not banned anymore" She said cutting me off

I smiled and then we heard some yelling

"Fine!" I heard Ashley yell

"Fine" Luke yelled and then we saw Luke looking angry walk towards us

"What happened?" Selena asked him

"We broke up"

* * *

**So there it is and I want your opinion do you think I should have it to were Luke and Ashley get back together or pair him with someone else and if it was someone else these would be your choices:**

**-Sonny  
-O/C  
-Someone who is already in the story and if so who?**

**That s that I have come to the conclusion that Undercover and Forget Forever by Selena Gomez is indeed about Demi don't care what anyone says that's the truth**

**I am not doing spoilers for this chapter simply because I don't want to**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Demi POV

What The Hell!?

"You Broke Up!?" I yelled and he nodded and he started tearing up

I quickly brought him into a hug and my shoulder got wet because of his tears

"Y-yes" He said crying

We took him home and he was laying on the couch tears going down his face

"What happened?" Selena asked him

"Well..."

**_Flashback Luke POV_**

_Selena and Demi just walked off to got talk and Ashley and I were standing there _

_"I'm Sorry" We both said_

_"Why are you sorry?" I asked and she looked at me_

_"I am sorry for being so hurtful" She said and I nodded_

_"I'm sorry for the whole dance thing" I said and she smiled _

_"Can we just forgive each other and move on?" She asked and I nodded_

_"Of course" I said and she smiled and kissed me _

_"Besides I'm used to your childish antics" She said and I became confused_

_"I'm not childish" I said and she nodded _

_"Yes you are" She said_

_"No I'm not" I said "I may be a little immature at times but..." I trailed off and she laughed_

_"No you and Demi are both childish" She said _

_"Hey don't bring her into this" I said _

_She was not going to insult Demi, that is my bestfriend _

_"Luke I am not trying to start something" She said _

_"No we are going to talk about this" I said_

_"No we aren't there is nothing to discuss" She said _

_"There is a lot to discuss" I said _

_"Like what?" She said _

_"Uh..I don't know maybe the fact that you think I'm childish and that you think my bestfriend is childish" I said and she glared at me_

_"Because you guys have your moments" She said and I glared _

_"Well you still said it" I said _

_"Why are you freaking out like this?" She asked_

_"Because I'm your boyfriend" I said and she rolled her eyes _

_"So if you weren't my boyfriend you wouldn't be offended" She said and I don't like where this is going _

_"I don't know, maybe" I said _

_"Fine then your not my boyfriend" She said _

_"Good"_

_And I know this is the anger talking_

_"Fine" she yelled _

_"Fine" I yelled and then walked off_

**_End of Flashback Back to Demi POV_**

Oh. My. God.

"Luke she called me immature" I yelled and I know that is not the issue at hand

"Demi!" Selena yelled "That is not the problem here"

"I know but, I'm not childish" I said and Selena and Luke both chuckled

"I know right we are so mature" He said smiling

Selena rolled her eyes and I smiled

"You guys are mature but, you have your moments" Selena said smiling and I laughed and Luke smiled and then looked down

"She wont get back together with me" He said and I shook my head

"Yes she will" I said

"You guys are pretty much inseparable most of the time and she loves you" Selena said

"You have no idea how much she talks about you in the locker room and how she gets pissed whenever some other girl says that you are cute or that your hot" She continued

"Really?" I asked and she looked at me and nodded and looked back at Luke

"She loves you give her time" I said and he nodded and curled up on the couch

"Where is Adam?" I asked and Luke looked at me

"My kid is with My parents because they wanted to take him to Disneyland for a week" He said and I nodded

"Well I am going to bed" Selena said and I nodded

"I'll see you later babe" I said and went home

* * *

The next day we got to school and Luke and Selena were talking while I was putting some books in my locker

"Hey Demi" Oh not again

"Fuck off Bridget" I said and she grinned

"Baby don't be like that" I said and she threw herself at the locker next to me

"Go away" I said in a cold tone

"Bridget she said leave" Luke said and I smiled at him

"Stay out of it Luke" She said

"Ya well I have a no-skank policy when it comes to girls who date MY Best friend" He said

"Then why are you letting Selena date her" She shot back and I didn't even think I just did

I punched her right in the face and she fell to the ground

I got down and grabbed her shirt and pulled her close to my face and then said in a very cold tone

"Don't you ever say anything like that about my girlfriend ever again or it will be the last thing you ever do" I said and she looked really scared

I stood back up and Luke pulled me away and when we were a little away from them Selena smiled and hugged me

"Thank you so much" She said and then pulled back and kissed me

"No problem" I said and Luke smiled

"That was pretty awesome" He said and I grinned and popped my collar

"Oh well you know me" I said and he grinned

"Luke?" We turned and saw Dallas standing there

"What's up Dal?" He asked and she smiled nervously

"Can I talk to you?" She asked him and he nodded

They walked off and over to the other side of the hallway and Selena turned to me and hugged me

She whispered in my ear and it was crazy

"You know I love you?" She asked and I nodded

"Well You should know every time you say or do something like you did earlier it turns me on" Oh my god

"Do I know?" I asked and she smiled seductively

"Oh Ya" She said and I grinned

"Your so freaking sexy" I said and she smiled

"This has been the weirdest 24 hours of my life" Luke said as he came back

"Why?" I asked

"First I get dumped in the heat of an argument and now Dallas is telling me practically the whole cheerleading team wants to screw me" He said and I looked at him crazy

"She is not lying" Selena said

"What?!" He asked

"Ya besides me and Ashley who was already screwing you, and the girls in our group the rest of the team wants to sleep in you" She said and he looked at us crazy

"Luke the whole entire female student body besides our group wants to screw you" I said and he looked at me crazy

"What!?" He said looking around covering his chest with his arms as if he was a shirtless girl trying to cover herself

I laughed and Selena rolled her eyes

"You already knew that the school loves you" I said

"I know but, I didn't think they wanted to get in my pants" He said

"Weren't you the one trying to get in their pants" Selena asked and I laughed

He looked like he was going to freak out

"No why would I...no" He said and I rolled my eyes

"Grow up Luke" Selena said

He scoffed and I chuckled as we walked to class

* * *

**So there it is and come on guys more reviews please it would make me feel so much better **

**Spoilers:  
-We have to talk  
-Missing and Accusations  
-We got a problem**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: As I said I am back and hopefully between this and school and what not I can get some chapters up and if I don't your not aloud to complain ok? ok!

* * *

Chapter 28 Demi POV

The next day Luke and I were standing in the hallway when I saw Ashley in her cheerleading outfit talking to some other cheerleaders (including the girls from our group)

"Hey there she is go talk to her" I whispered to Luke and motioned for him to go over there and his eyes widened and I smiled because he looked funny

"No! She hates me" He said with a sad look and I immediately felt bad for him

"No she doesn't, she loves you" I said and he smiled

And then it faded and he frowned

"No she hates me and doesn't want to talk to me" He said sadly

"Give me one reason why she would hate you" I asked

"Because...well...I got nothing" he said

"exactly"

"well..."

"Go!" I said and he nodded and walked over there

"Hey!" Selena said to me as she approached

"Hey beautiful" I said and she blushed! Aww! How cute!

"How are you?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck and I leaned in for a kiss and she smiled and connected our lips

"Great How about you?" I asked

"Pretty good except I hate hearing about 'how hot Luke is'" She said rolling her eyes

"What?" I asked laughing

"That's all the girls on the cheerleading team talk about" She said annoyed and I smiled. wait...isn't Ashley on the team

"What does Ashley say?" I asked

"She gets pissed off because she hates when people talk about him because she still loves him" She said smiling

I glanced over at Luke and Ashley who were talking

"Well I hope they make up" I said and she looked over and smiled

"I do too"

* * *

Luke POV

I nervously walked over to Ashley and I could feel my hands getting sweaty

"H-hi" I said as Ashley turned to me and away from the other cheerleaders who were sending me flirty looks. ew gross

"Hey" She said with a small smiled

"Can we talk?" I asked and she nodded

"I'm sorry" I said "I overreacted to the situation, Demi and I can be really immature at times"

She smiled

"Luke I get that and I know that you got defensive because Demi is your best friend"

"Ya"

"I was actually hoping we could move past this and get back together"

"I would love that" I said grinning and she smiled

"Let me do this right" I said "Ashley Tisdale will you be my girlfriend..again?"

"Yes I will" She said kissing me and I smiled

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Demi Pov

I stood smiling watching Luke and Ashley smile and kiss

I walked Selena to class and kissed her and got yelled at by a teacher but, Hey who cares I have a hot girlfriend

I walked to class and sat next to Luke

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing me and Ashley got back together" He said and I smiled

"Yay!" I said

He smiled

"I know right"

"So what happened?"

"Well I walked up to her and asked if we could talk and then we did and now we are together again" He said grinning

I smiled

"Well it's good to see you happy" I said and he nodded

"Everything is so good right now" He said and I nodded

It was true everyone was happy no one was upset there was literally no drama

_Later..._

We were all sitting at lunch when Joe comes running to the table

"Did you guys hear!?" He said out of breath

"What?" I asked

"Bridget is missing" He said

"WHAT!?" Came from everyone at the table

"What do you mean missing?" Luke asked

"Oh hey you and Ashley are back together" Joe said

"I know right" Luke said getting distracted

"Hey! Focus what do you mean missing?" Ashley asked

"Oh! Like no one has seen her since yesterday after school" He said

"I wonder what happened" Nick asked

"I don't know" I said feeling shocked

"Ya they say they have suspects but haven't made any arrests yet" Joe said taking a bit of Dallas' sandwich

"How do you know that?" Ashley asked

"I overheard one of the cops talking they are here" He said

As he said that cops entered the room and walked straight for our table

uh oh...

"Demi Lovato?" He asked

"Yes?" I asked

One officer walked over to me and asked me to stand and I did

"Your under arrest for the murder of Bridget Mendler" He said pulling my arms and cuffing me

Everyone looked at me with shocked looks on their faces and I gulped

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

? pov

Great! She will take the fall for Bridget's murder and I can finally get my girl and we can live happily ever after!

No more Demi!

No one is going to stop me from having her!

Demi Lovato you are officially out of my way!

* * *

SO there it is If you want to review you can PM me...

**_CONTEST_**  
I am having a contest for whoever can guess who the mystery person is can get there own character for the story (I know I said no more new characters but...who cares)

Rule:  
-The first person to guess wins

If you win:

-You can create your own character and tell me about it

-No matter what I have to put the character in

-When you create your character, you have to describe them (appearance, personality, attitude, etc.)

-You have to tell me how you want them to enter the character into the story and if you want them to date someone (can date any character except: Demi and Selena. They can date anyone from Luke to Joe)

p.s. If you want to guess but dont want to win then guess and tell me that you dont want to win

Hint for the contest:

It's not Justin!

**Spoilers:**

- Innocent?

- That's just great

- No way!


	29. Chapter 29

So for everyone who guessed you were all wrong but I am keeping the contest going until someone guess's right

So just to make it clear its not: Justin, Nick, or Dean  
Its someone who has been in the story so really no dean

* * *

Chapter 29 Luke POV

What the hell!

My bestfriend just got arrested for killing someone

"What just happened?" Selena asked

I ran after the officers

"Wait! She didn't kill anyone"

"Not according to our reports" Detective Stabler said

"Step out of the way kid" Detective Benson said

Ashley and them were standing there and I sat down

I don't know what to do...

* * *

Demi POV

I was sitting there in the a room that I have seen of TV, being accused of killing Bridget

What the actual fuck!

"So why did you do it?" Officer Stabler asked me

"I didn't" I said looking down

"Yes you did" Detective Benson

"No I didn't" I said feeling like I was gonna cry

"I didn't kill anyone" I said and a tear slipped from my eye

"Yes you did, admit she got on your nerves we talked to people she caused problems for you, so you got rid of her"

"NO!" I yelled "Yes its true she has repeatedly tried ruining my relationship with my girlfriend but, I would never kill her"

"Your girlfriend?" Benson asked

"Yes my girlfriend, Selena" I said and she nodded and then her and Stabler left

I just sat there thinking how this could have happened the last time I saw Bridget I punched her in the face because she called Selena a slut indirectly

"SO your free to go for now" Benson said "But don't leave town"

"Wouldn't dream of it" I said smiling

They showed me out and when I got out I saw Selena, Luke, and Ashley

"Demi!" Selena yelled as she ran into my arms and dug her head into my neck I wrapped my arms around her and she cried a little

"Shh! Its ok" I said caressing her hair "I am right here"

"Are they letting you go?" Luke asked

"For now" I said and he rolled his eyes

"We know you didn't do it so its good"

"I say throw it in their eyes and throw a party just for this" He said

He so crazy always wanting to rebel

"I'm down!" I said

* * *

That night we really did throw a party and like everyone came

"Hey Demi!" Everyone kept saying when people came in

I was dancing with Selena and it was getting heated

She pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me

I wrapped my arms around her and she smiled in the kiss and just to mention no one was drunk this was more of a dance party then a get wasted party

"I love you" I said and she smiled

"I love you too" She said and I kissed her again

"Demi Lovato!" I turned and saw the Detectives

"Great!" I said and Selena shook her head "Can I help you?" I asked

Selena took a step back so she was standing in front of me

Benson walked over and cuffed me

"Your under arrest for the murder of Bridget Mendler and Justin Bieber"

"What!" Selena yelled and looked at me

"I didn't do it" I said to her and she nodded

"I know" She said and kissed me and then they took me out

* * *

Luke POV

"What happened!?" I yelled to Selena

"They arrested her for the murder of Bridget and Justin" WHAT!?

"What" I asked shocked

"I know"

* * *

The next morning Selena, Ashley, and I went down to the police station

"Ya hi I am looking for detective Benson" I said and she nodded

"Hello" I saw Detective Benson standing there

"Hi I am here for-"

"Demi Lovato I know" She said and I didn't say anything

"What exactly are you here for?" She asked

"I'm here to help my bestfriend she is innocent"

"No she isn't"

"When did these murders take place exactly?"

"That is classified information" She said

I leaned against the counter in a 'I am so much better than you' stance

"I can tell you Demi didn't do it because she has been basically living at my house for the past week" It was true, Demi and Selena have been inseparable lately

"Really"

"Yep"

"Prove it"

"I have pictures they took a lot of pictures and we a have been going to the mall so you can check those security cameras" I said smartly

"I will"

"You better" I said walking away with Selena and Ashley

"What now?"

"Now we wait" I said as we went home

* * *

Demi Pov (While Luke is talking to Benson)

"So Demi, this is bad week for you?" Stabler asked me

"Nope because I didn't do anything" I said and he rolled his eyes

"Yes you did I also know that Justin casued problems for you huh?"

"Yes he did but I am over it because he didn't win and I still have my girlfriend"

"Well we'll just see about that" He said

"Justin tried to steal my girlfriend in the period that her and I were broken up but, it didn't work so I am not complaining" I said honestly

"Really?"

"Yep and I don't know why everyone insists on the fact they think I killed Justin and Bridget but, I didn't so..."

With that he walked out the room

A couple minutes later Benson and Stabler walked in and told me I could leave but, they were watching me and I nodded

A hour later I was cuddled up on the couch with Selena after putting on Facebook that I was once again free

* * *

? POV

Ugh...Luke is ruining everything

Looks like I know who's next...

* * *

So there it is

So Justin is dead

Spoilers:

-Demena Time

-Evidence

-Tiring


	30. Chapter 30

Quick Announcement: This is Chapter 30, I cant believe it. You guys are so amazing and I love each and everyone of you and thank you for the support and my OC Luke loves you too

As for the contest: Someone did win and they guessed right and I am not going to tell you who because then you know who it is and as for the person that won they cant tell anyone and I have everything I need for the story and in this chapter you will know who is targeting Demi and who is causing all of this so stay tuned...

Shout outs:

nayaleaamber2013: It is isn't it...I was so unsure about killing them two off but, it makes sense

Suefanficlover: I am trying to hurry and no its not Ashley but, you will find out this chapter

LovezObssesed: No its not joe but you will know this chapter

RainbowVaneza: Hmmmm...I don't know but, just love this chapter

* * *

Chapter 30 Demi POV

So I am here sitting with Selena on the couch

"I love you" Selena said

"I love you too" I said back

I kissed her and she smiled and pushed back

I picked her up and smiled at her

"Your so cute" I said and she blushed and let me tell you cutest thing ever

"No I am not" She said hiding her face in her hands

"Yes you are" I said kissing her cheek "You are the most beautiful and most gorgeous girl I have ever met" I said

She blushed a deep red and I smiled and kissed her

"Hey enough of that you make me want to barf" Luke said as he came down with bed head and in boxers. I know what he's been doing

A second later Ashley came down in a t-shirt that belonged to Luke and I smiled

"Your just grouchy" I said and he sat down

"No I am tired from getting your ass out of jail" He said and I rolled my eyes

"Can we not talk about that" Selena said resting her head on my shoulder

There was a knock at the door and Luke got up and opened it to reveal Dallas and she had Adam in her arms

He took him and Dallas came in and sat down

"Why did you have my son?" He asked as Adam fell asleep on him

"I was on my way here and I saw your parents and they asked me to give him back to you" She said

"Where are our parents?" Selena asked

"On their way to Paris" Dallas said and she shrugged

They seriously didn't care what their parents did

"Luke we need more groceries" Selena said and he nodded and got up

A couple minutes later he came down all dressed and Selena handed him a list and he picked up Adam and headed out

* * *

Luke POV

As I was putting the rest of the groceries in the car, I looked to make sure Adam was strapped in

"Come on Stud lets get you home" I said smiling and then I felt something hit the back of my head and I fell to the ground

"ahh" I groaned and saw a figure in dark clothes pick Adam up

"no put him down" the figure sat Adam down and turned to me and no!

"Hello Luke" He said "remember me"

"Ryan" I said and he smirked and hit me in the face and everything went dark

* * *

Demi POV

"Luke has been gone for a while" I said and they nodded

"Come on lets go look for him" Ashley said and we all got dressed and headed out

We got to the store and saw Luke's car

I ran over and saw Luke lying on the ground with Adam crying

"Luke!" I said kneeling next to him

Ashley picked up Adam and started calming him down and Selena called 911

"Luke" I said and he groaned a little

The next thing I know a ambulance showed up and picked Luke up and we all went to the hospital

* * *

We were all sitting there and the entire gang was here

"Luke Gomez" A doctor called out and we all stood and Selena stepped forward

"I am his sister" She said and he nodded

"He is going to be fine, he had a bit of a concussion but, he'll be fine" He said and she nodded

"Can we see him" I asked and he nodded

We all headed to his room and sat down

Selena and I sat on one side and Ashley sat down with Adam in her lap

Joe and Dallas sat in one chair, Nick and Alyson sat next to them, Kevin and Jennifer, Mitchie and Alex, Rosie and Carter, and Miley and Taylor

We were all sitting there quietly and all that could be heard was the beeping from the machine

"Daddy" Adam said looking at Luke

He was reaching for Luke and I think everyone felt terrible

"Adam" we heard someone say and everyone looked at Luke he was moving his fingers towards Adam

Ashley lifted Adam onto the bed and Adam crawled to Luke and settled between his arm and side and snuggled into him

"Luke what happened?" I asked and he looked at me

"I know,*cough* I know who killed *cough* them" He said

"Who?" Selena asked

"R-"

"Luke" We all turned to see the Detectives standing there

"Jesus shush we are trying to solve your case" I said and I looked at Luke

"It was Ryan Roberts" He said looking at the detectives

The people who knew what had happened to Selena gasped

"What" She said and I looked at him shocked "He's in jail" She said and he shook his head

"No he's not" Luke said and the detectives looked at him

"are you sure?"

"Yes"

"We will look for him"

* * *

An hour later we were all still sitting there, everyone and Luke was improving by the second

"Demi Lovato" Detective Benson said walking in the room

"If your hear to arrest me I swear-"

"No we need you to make a statement along with Selena Gomez and Ashley Tisdale" She said and I nodded

"ok" I said and Selena, Ashley and I stood

"We will be back later" I said to Luke and he nodded

* * *

After I took my statement I sat down and texted Mitchie to see how Luke was

"This seat taken?" I heard an unfamiliar voice

I looked up to see a sexy Hispanic chic

"Uh no" I said and she sat down

"I'm Christina" She said "Christina Vasquez"

"Demi Lovato" I said and she smiled

"So what they get you for?" She asked

"Uh nothing I was making a statement to help catch a murderer" I said and she nodded "You?"

"I got with weed" she said and I nodded "Your stuff is a lot more intense then mine"

"Ya" I said

Selena and Ashley came out and I looked at them

"So?" I asked

"They found Ryan and they are arresting him as we speak" Selena said and I smiled and hugged her

"Who's your friend?" Ashley asked motioning to Christina

"Uh this is Christina Vasquez" I said "Christina this is my girlfriend Selena and my best friends girlfriend Ashley"

"Nice to meet you" She said

"So are you like waiting for a ride?" I asked

"Ya" She said "But I don't think they are coming" She said looking at her phone

"We can give you a ride" Ashley said

"We have to go to the hospital" Selena said

"Umm I can just walk" Christina said

"Nonsense besides you can meet our group" I said and she smiled

"Ok"

As we were about to leave the door opened to reveal Detective Stabler with Ryan cuffed

"We got him" Detective Benson said and I nodded

"Thanks"

* * *

When we got to the hospital everyone was still there

"Hey" I said to Luke and he smiled

"Hi" He said and his voice was a bit raspy

"Who are you?" Adam said to Christina

"Cute and guys this Christina Vasquez a new friend" I said and they all said hi

"Hi" she said

"So?" Luke said

"They got him" I said and he smiled knowing our lives would go back to normal

* * *

BOOM! It is over Ryan has been caught and Christina has been put in and shout out to RainbowVaneza who did guess right that it was indeed Ryan

I love you guys and I hope you guys like this


	31. Chapter 31

So I know you hate me...I just I am sorry I have been really lazy and occupied with my friends and other things so I am sorry and for the people who thought this story was over it is not I wont leave it hanging like that. SO please forgive me :)

* * *

Chapter 31 Demi POV

So it has been a couple weeks since all that happened with the murders and what not. Like things are slowly going back to normal.

"Hey Luke" I said to him as I walked over to him

"Hey Dems" He said leaning against the wall with Ashley leaning against him

"DEMI!" I turned and saw Christina walking over to us

"Hey Christina" I said and she smiled and looked at Luke

"Hi weren't you in the Hospital?" She asked and then covered her mouth

He looked down and laughed

"Ya I am the guy from the hospital" He said and she smiled

"Sorry" She said

"It's fine" He said wrapping an arm around Ashley's waist

"Hey where is Selena?" Luke asked

"Right here" Selena said approaching us

"Hey babe" I said pecking her lips

"Hey" She said looking annoyed

"What's Wrong?" Luke asked

"I am so pissed off with Joe" She said and I laughed

"Why?"

"Because he told me that he might break up with Dallas"

"What!?" I said and she shook her head

"He said he doesn't want to lead her on" She said and I looked down "He lost his feelings for her"

"I am going to kick his ass" Luke said "If he hurts her, I swear to god"

"Why do you care so much?" Ashley asked

I knew she felt a little insecure knowing that Luke would protect Dallas like that

"Because she is like my sister" He said and I nodded

"That you slept with" I said and he nodded

"Ya"

"Wait, I don't get it" Christina said "Why does it matter so much?"

"Because they are really good friends but like they date and you know what they should just break up" I said not getting their relationship

"Hey guys" Dallas said smiling to us

"Uh Hey Dallas where is Joe?" I asked

"Oh I don't know we broke up" She said looking at her phone

"And your ok with that?" Selena asked

"Ya it was my idea" She said and I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it

"I don't get this" I said

"Hey" Carter said approaching

"Hey Carter" I said

"I came to say goodbye because Rosie and I are leaving"

"Why?" Luke asked

"Her dad got a new job" She said and I nodded

"Ok well we will miss you" I said and she nodded and gave us hugs

* * *

After 1st hour I was in the hallway when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw Christina

"Hey" I said

"Hey do you and Selena wanna hang out after school"

"Sure" I said and she smiled

"Awesome"

* * *

After school I was walking with Selena and she smiled at me

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Hey are you guys coming?" Luke asked

Oh Crap I forgot we had plans with him

"Uh Actually rain check" I said and Selena looked confused and Luke frowned

"Why?" He asked

"Umm I kind of told Christina Selena and I would hang with her" I said and he looked really disappointed

"Oh ok uh...I guess that's fine" He said

"I can cancel" I said not wanting to hurt his feelings

"No it's fine" He said and I nodded

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Ya it is fine" He said with a smile

"Ok" I said

* * *

After hanging out with Christina and Selena (A/N: That rhymes XD) I walked Selena home

"I will see you later" I said kissing her

"Ok I love you" She said

"I love you too" I said and she laughed

"Your so perfect" I said pushing her hair out of her face

She blushed a bright red

"Stop!" She said hiding her face in my neck

"I can't live without you" I said and she laughed

"Whatever" She said kissing my cheek

"Alright I need to get home but, I love you" I said and she smiled

"I love you too" She said and then, I left

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Christina was going to hang with Selena and I

"Hey" She said and I nodded

"Hey" I said

"Where is Selena?" She asked

"She will be here in a sec" I said and she nodded

I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from Luke

_Hey where are you?- Luke 2:45_

_I am hanging with Christina today with Selena- Demi 2:45_

_oh I thought we were playing some soccer today- Luke 2:46_

Oh shit! We were supposed to play Soccer today

_Oh I am so so so sorry Luke I forgot please forgive me- Demi 2:46_

_It's fine- Luke 2:46_

_No it's not- Demi 2:47_

_It's Fine Demi, I'll just hang with Ash- Luke 2:47_

I feel like a major douche, this is the second time I have blown him off

"Hey babe" Selena said and I smiled at her

"Hey" I said and looked at my phone and felt bad again

"What's wrong?" She asked and I looked at her

"Nothing let's go"

We hung out the whole day and had so much fun

I was once again walking Selena home

"What's wrong?" She asked me

"Nothing" I said

"No you haven't been yourself the whole day" She said "something is bothering you"

"It's just..." I trailed off

"Just?"

"I blew Luke off again" I said and she looked at me confused

"Luke and I were suppose to play Soccer today but, I blew him off to hang with Christina" I said and she looked disappointed

"Why would you blow him off?" She asked

"I didn't mean too" I said and she shook her head

"You and him have been best friends since before I can remember" She said "You guys are attached at the hip, you can not just blow him off" She said and I knew he was right

"I know and I didn't mean too" I said and I felt so bad

"I think you should try to talk to him" She said and I Nodded

"I will" I said "I will tomorrow, till then I love you"

"I love you too" She said kissing me

* * *

**So don't hate me and review and tell me what you think**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up but, I will try to do it soon**

**Depends how busy I get**

**I love you guys **


End file.
